Lo que nos une
by iwashere01
Summary: A lo largo de su vida Luna descubrirá sus dos más grandes amores, y tendrá que deducir cómo mantener ambos en equilibrio sin descuidarlos. Dos personas muy importantes en su vida la ayudarán a lidiar con ello. Y su familia también estará allí para verla crecer. Contendrá LunaxSam. The Loud House es propiedad y creación de Nick y Chris Savino.
1. Nace una estrella

**N/A:** Saludos lectores! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se desarrollará a lo largo de varios capítulos (aún no sé cuántos). En principio este iba a ser mi primer fic pero antes necesitaba tomar la iniciativa de escribir otra cosa por primera vez para animarme a escribir algo como esto. No quiero alargarme más así que empecemos, y espero que sea de su agrado.

**Edit (28/6/19): **Olvidé mencionar que esta historia contendrá LunaxSam, aunque se desarrollará más adelante. Primero comenzaré con los inicios de Luna en la música, así que a quien no le guste ya está avisado :)

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. Esta serie no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Lo que nos une**

**Capítulo 1: Nace una estrella**

Fue ese día. El encuentro inesperado que cambió totalmente no solo sus gustos musicales, sino también su apariencia, sus pensamientos, su espíritu; en fin, su vida. A sus nueve años aún no sabía cuál era su vocación, a qué estaba destinada su vida, hacia dónde dirigirse. Cierto, todavía era muy pequeña como para preocuparse por esos asuntos, pero su constante mirada confusa e insegura hacía notar eso. Si bien tenía muy buenos amigos y disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su familia, en sus tiempos solitarios, cuando tocaba su violín, se cuestionaba estos pensamientos. ¿Era esto realmente lo que más le gustaba? ¿Sentía verdadera pasión al mostrar sus habilidades con aquel instrumento? Cualquiera que la viera o conociera respondería afirmativamente a estas preguntas. Tenía todas las cualidades para ser una excelente compositora o formar parte de alguna distinguida orquesta, ¿por qué no lo disfrutaría entonces? Y esto era algo que sus padres no pasaban por alto.

Todo había comenzado cuando a muy temprana edad, Lynn Sr. había notado el talento que su hija poseía con la guitarra de juguete que le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños número dos. Era asombroso cómo a tan corta edad podía sacarle lindas melodías a ese pequeño juguete; presionando aquellos botones de colores con sus delicadas manos, simulando como si fueran cuerdas. Sus padres tenían registro de esos hermosos momentos en un libro morado que se encontraba en el ático, tanto en fotografías como en pequeños textos escritos a modo de diario íntimo. Posteriormente decidieron grabar a su hija en caso de perder el registro escrito y fotográfico aunque, irónicamente, no recordaban dónde habían almacenado dichas grabaciones luego de que sus antiguos teléfonos celulares habían quedado obsoletos. Con el pasar de los años, Lynn Sr., quien siempre fue fanático de la música, intentó introducir a su hija en diferentes géneros musicales. Primero probó con el género más raro conocido por el hombre, si es que podríamos llamarlo 'género musical', pero él se sentía la persona más feliz haciéndolo. Hablamos de su actuación con el cencerro, el cual desde el primer minuto aturdió a toda su familia dejándolo como una opción claramente descartada. Luego probó con la música disco; algo que, por alguna razón, disgustaba a todo el vecindario, especialmente al Sr. Quejón. Pasó por la música country con la ayuda de su esposa ya que ambos disfrutaban de ese tipo de música. Ésta opción parecía funcionar por las risas que sacaba en su hija pero no al resto de sus hermanas, por lo tanto también lo descartó. Luego de esos intentos fallidos, decidió hacer uso de los discos de vinilo viejos que tenía en el sótano, los cuales había heredado de su abuelo, quien tenía varios gustos musicales además del que podríamos deducir por su apariencia. Jamás los había escuchado pero sabía que contenían principalmente música clásica y variantes. Finalmente, un día quiso probarlos pero no poseía ningún dispositivo que pudiera reproducirlos. Buscando un tocadiscos por internet se dio cuenta del elevado monto que la gente pedía por uno de ésos, llevándolo a casi rendirse, cuando casualmente descubrió que su vecino gruñón tenía uno, probablemente en desuso desde hace tiempo. Luego de un intercambio de diez lasagnas por semana durante un mes, logró conseguir aquel aparato. Por suerte, nada de eso había sido en vano ya que al reproducir los discos, sorpresivamente su hija se vio cautivada por esas melodías; y lo que es más, no molestaba a los demás residentes de la casa, ni a sus vecinos. Lynn Sr. estaba tan contento de haber encontrado el género musical al que su hija pertenecía que, entusiasmado por el reciente descubrimiento, decidió regalarle un violín el día que cumplió los cinco años. Asimismo, la inscribió en una escuela de música para niños donde rápidamente sus maestros se dieron cuenta del talento que la pequeña poseía. Participó en varias mini-orquestas, interpretaciones solistas y hasta en una ópera para niños como parte de un acto de fin de año para una escuela primaria. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de su crecimiento, pero había algo que ella sentía no encajaba. Si bien gracias a esto descubrió su gusto por la interpretación musical en escenarios y la ayudó a hacer amigos, a medida que crecía y hacía más uso de su razón, se iba dando cuenta de que tal vez, en el fondo, esto...¿no era lo suyo?. En realidad no estaba del todo segura pero seguía haciéndolo porque sabía que hacía felices a sus padres.

Cuando tenía siete años, ocurrió un episodio que le dio aún más indicios de que quizás no se encontraba en el camino correcto. Había visto un anuncio en la televisión sobre un concurso de batallas de bandas y se sintió muy entusiasmada por participar. El concurso era organizado por una escuela privada local que se encontraba en los límites de la ciudad, muy alejado de su casa. Ella jamás había ido a esos lugares pero estaba decidida a hacerlo para poder mostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz de hacer con su instrumento musical, además de seguir enorgulleciendo a su familia. Emocionada por la idea, le contó a sus padres acerca del mismo y les pidió permiso para participar. Claramente ambos aceptaron sin ninguna duda al respecto y la llevaron hasta allí para inscribirla. La anfitriona del concurso era la directora de la misma escuela, una señora de unos cuarenta años de edad, de cabello castaño corto, que tenía cierto aspecto de presumida; de hecho, se veía que la escuela estaba conformada por niños de la misma calaña ya que todos iban uniformados con prendas altamente costosas y sofisticadas, y al ver a los tres integrantes de la familia Loud, los miraban de una forma despectiva. Rita se había quedado en Vanzilla esperando a que su esposo llevara a su hija a inscribirla en el concurso. Al llegar a la oficina de la directora, luego de recibir direcciones por parte del conserje, Lynn Sr. toca la puerta.

\- Pase - se escucha la voz sutilmente grave de la directora. Ambos ingresan al despacho.

\- Buenos días, señora directora. - saluda amablemente Lynn Sr.

\- Buen día, por si no lo vio aquí sobre el escritorio está mi nombre escrito. - contesta de mal gusto la señora, señalando un cartel con su nombre - Me gustaría que se dirija hacia mí con dicho nombre por favor, que por algo está allí. - Lynn Sr. la mira sorprendido y confundido ante esa reacción, pero simplemente la ignora y mira detenidamente dicho cartel, el cual decía 'Directora Murphy'.

\- Disculpe, Directora Murphy.

\- ¿A qué se debe su visita señor? - pregunta ni siquiera dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, sino a su laptop.

\- Vengo a inscribir a mi hija al concurso de música que organizará su escuela.

\- Bien, ¿nombre?

\- Luna Loud.

\- ¿Edad?

\- Siete años. - Y así la directora siguió preguntando los datos personales de la niña para cargarlos en un formulario.

\- Ahora prosigamos con los datos grupales. - continúa la señora. Lynn Sr. hace una mueca de confusión.

\- Disculpe directora Murphy, ¿a qué datos grupales se refiere?

\- Los datos del grupo al que pertenece señor.

\- Oh, los datos familiares dice usted.

\- No. ¿Acaso está bromeando? Hablo de los datos de su banda.

\- ¿Ba...banda?

\- Mire señor, no tengo tiempo para perder. Si quiere que su hija sea parte de este concurso necesito recolectar sus datos de forma inmediata. No son los únicos que quieren inscribirse ¿sabe?

\- Pero mi hija no es parte de ninguna banda. Ella toca el violín. Es decir, podríamos considerar el grupo de orquesta al que a veces concurre como su banda pero no es...

\- Entonces necesito que se retiren - la directora les señala la puerta prácticamente echándolos; sin mencionar que lo interrumpe groseramente.

\- ¿Disculpe? - pregunta Lynn Sr. totalmente disgustado por su actitud.

\- Lo que escuchó señor. Esto es una batalla de bandas y si su hija no pertenece a una no puede participar. Ahora mismo me informan que otro padre quiere inscribir a su hijo así que por favor salga de mi oficina.

\- Con todo el respeto directora, que mi hija no sea parte de algún conjunto en especial no quiere decir que no pueda participar. - le contesta algo ofendido pero manteniendo la calma.

\- La directora y organizadora principal de este concurso soy yo. Por lo tanto, las reglas aplicadas son las que yo decido ¿está claro? No hay nada más que discutir aquí. - la señora finaliza la conversación arrugando el formulario en el que anotaba los datos de Luna y lo arroja a un cesto de basura.

Por no querer faltarle el respeto a esa señora tan incompetente, Lynn Sr. y su hija se retiran sin agregar una palabra. La pequeña no entendía qué había sucedido; en realidad en parte sí, pero no comprendía por qué no la dejarían participar en un concurso de música, si lo que ella hacía con su violín al fin y al cabo era eso. Inconscientemente, comienza a sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

\- Papi, ¿por qué no me dejaron entrar al concurso? - pregunta tristemente.

Su padre suspira y responde - Lo siento hija, es que no admiten concursantes que no pertenezcan a una banda - le dirige la mirada cuando nota unas pocas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Conmovido, la abraza fuertemente y le dice - No llores Luna por favor, podrás participar en muchísimas otras competencias donde todos admirarán tus habilidades.

\- Lo sé - corresponde el abrazo - Es que estaba tan emocionada por participar aquí y mostrarle a todos de lo que ustedes están tan orgullosos.

\- Nosotros y tú también debes estarlo linda. Sé que llegarás muy lejos - continúan el abrazo mientras Lynn Sr. finalmente se quiebra y derrama algunas lágrimas en silencio.

Ya afuera del establecimiento, una Rita sonriente los ve desde el interior de la camioneta. Estaba ansiosa por saber cuándo empezaría la competencia y por ver a su hija lucirse como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Contrariamente a lo que imaginaba, al verlos salir nota sus caras largas. Su marido abre la puerta del lado del conductor y se sienta sin decir una palabra. Luna hace lo mismo pero ubicándose en la parte trasera del vehículo. El motor se enciende y ruge antes de salir camino de vuelta a su hogar. En las primeras cuadras los tres se mantuvieron completamente callados. Rita pensaba que le estaban jugando alguna especie de broma de mal gusto pero finalmente rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Y...? ¿No me van a decir cuándo comenzará la competencia?

\- Eso nos gustaría hacer, pero no habrá competencia para mí - se oye la voz de la pequeña desde atrás de la camioneta.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso se suspendió o algo así?

Suspirando, Lynn Sr. sigue contando lo sucedido - No querida, la directora y a la vez anfitriona del concurso no dejó que inscribiera a Luna por no ser parte de alguna agrupación o banda.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - la matriarca de la familia reacciona totalmente sorprendida al escuchar eso.

\- Descuida, no era un lugar de fiarse después de todo. Jamás dejaría que nuestra hija ande por los pasillos de esa escuela, sobre todo con alguien tan poco profesional a cargo.

\- Lo lamento cariño - Rita dirige la mirada caída a su hija que miraba por la ventanilla con el semblante triste. Al no recibir respuesta decide animarla con algo más - ¿Qué te parece ir a almorzar a las Hamburguesas del Eructo cuando lleguemos hija? - Tal vez esa sugerencia no calmaría del todo la amargura que sentía en ese momento, pero al menos le alcanzó para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa a su madre y asentir con la cabeza. Era todo lo que Rita quería ver.

Unas horas más tarde, Luna se encontraba en su habitación aún pensando acerca de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Las palabras dichas por aquella directora resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ella disfrutaba ver a sus padres felices por lo que hacía pero, ¿era ella feliz haciendo lo que hacía?, ¿tal vez esa mujer tenía razón en algo? Sentía que simpatizaba con la idea de ser parte de una pequeña banda; quería sobresalir y ser reconocida, y no solo ser una más del montón de una orquesta, al menos así pensaba ella. Conocía conjuntos de música que tenían un violinista pero eran de otros géneros musicales. Quizás debería empezar a buscar nuevos caminos en la música, algo con lo que se sintiese más cómoda de lo habitual, pero era difícil hacerlo sola. Necesitaba la ayuda de sus padres pero temía defraudarlos diciéndoles que quería abandonar la música clásica. Allí es cuando se dio cuenta, ¿abandonar el género clásico? Entonces su corazonada era cierta. Estaba haciendo algo que no le gustaba por completo. El problema ahora era...¿cómo decirle a sus padres? Esto es algo que le llevó un par de años solucionar.

* * *

Luna ya había cumplido nueve años cuando recibió una invitación de una de sus amigas para ir a un concierto. Jamás en su vida había asistido a uno y nunca había pensado en hacerlo. Ni siquiera sus hermanas mayores lo habían hecho, por lo tanto, ninguno en la familia tenía experiencias con eso. Su padre solía comentar acerca de los conciertos de cencerro a los que concurría cada cierto tiempo pero realmente no eran considerados como tales por su familia. No estaba segura de ir porque, además, el artista que tocaba era el reconocido cantante de rock Mick Swagger, alguien de quien Luna había escuchado hablar muchas veces pero sinceramente no le prestaba demasiada atención. Sin poder contar con el apoyo de su familia sobre este tema se dirigió a la mismísima persona que la invitó, su amiga Jenny. Sabía que ella gustaba de ese tipo de música ya que constantemente le hablaba acerca del mismo y de sus bandas favoritas. A Luna no le molestaba escucharle pero tampoco le generaba el interés suficiente como para meterse en esa onda. Después de todo las dos tenían gustos musicales muy diferentes pero aún así se llevaban muy bien. Faltaban apenas unos pocos días para el gran concierto, la euforia de la gente se sentía en toda la ciudad de Royal Woods. Era algo histórico para los habitantes ya que era la primera vez que el artista tocaría allí luego de su gira por su país natal y el resto de Europa. De lo contrario, Luna no sentía nada de esto, para ella sería un día más en su vida; solo lo hacía para acompañar a su amiga. Sin embargo, días previos a la función, estuvo haciendo una especie de investigación de cómo ir vestida para la ocasión; no quería pasar vergüenza frente a semejante multitud. Primero le consultó a su hermana Leni, quien a sus diez años ya demostraba elevados conocimientos sobre moda y diseño. Lamentablemente su campo de conocimiento no llegaba a cubrir los detalles necesarios para ese estilo. Como segunda opción tomó a su padre; sabía que algunos de sus gustos se apoyaban en la cultura británica ya que contadas veces lo había oído hablar con ese acento. Para su desgracia, los atuendos utilizados por Lynn Sr. se veían espantosamente ridículos, algo que hizo ponerle la cruz roja a esa opción sin pensarlo dos veces. Finalmente decidió preguntarle a Jenny, algo que quiso evitar desde un principio ya que deseaba sorprenderla el mismo día en el concierto, pero no tuvo otra alternativa.

\- Oye Jenny, quiero hacerte una pregunta...más bien, quiero pedirte un consejo.

\- Luns, dime qué necesitas - pregunta la chica de cabellos oscuros con un mechón color morado.

\- ¿Cómo debería ir vestida al concierto? No quisiera que la gente se ría al verme vestida así jaja.

\- Jaja ¿qué dices tontita? ¡Nadie se reirá!

\- No, en serio Jenny. En realidad quería sorprenderte el mismo día pero mis intentos por buscar el atuendo adecuado fracasaron - Luna insiste.

\- Escucha amiga, a nadie le importará cómo vayas vestida. Tú solo sé tú. Aunque me halaga que hayas querido hacer eso por mí - le palmea cariñosamente el hombro izquierdo.

\- Jeje está bien. ¿Cómo te sientes faltando tan solo dos días para el gran concierto?

\- Sinceramente, de salud no muy bien ya que me siento algo resfriada y me pica la garganta. ¡Pero eso no me importa porque de ánimo estoy volando por los cielos! ¡Será el mejor día de mi vida! Y me encantará poder compartirlo contigo Luns. Gracias por acompañarme.

\- De nada Jenny, gracias a ti por la invitación. Pudiendo haber invitado a alguien quien sea fanático de Mick Swagger, decidiste hacerlo conmigo. Lo mío no se compara con tu gran generosidad.

\- Tal vez no seas una fan ahora pero lo serás en cuanto lo veas en persona. ¡Te lo aseguro!

\- Jaja puede ser.

El gran día llegó, y faltando exactamente doce horas para el debut de Mick en la ciudad, Luna se encontraba preparándose para ir a clases. El pronóstico había anunciado un día totalmente despejado de nubes con un sol radiante por la tarde, como si el clima estuviera en complot con el tan esperado momento. Todo era felicidad para los fanáticos, ansiosos de asistir al estadio local de fútbol donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto. Luna llega a la escuela y se sienta en el mismo pupitre de siempre. Nota que su amiga Jenny aún no había llegado, algo extraño en ella ya que su naturaleza entusiasta la hacía llegar puntual a todos lados. Pasados unos minutos la maestra ingresa al aula y comienza con la clase. Definitivamente era muy raro que su amiga rockera no apareciera; de seguro decidió faltar a clases debido a la conmoción por la que la chica estaría pasando. Finalizada la jornada escolar, Luna resuelve pasar por la casa de su amiga para averiguar el verdadero motivo de su ausencia; tal vez estaba en lo correcto con lo que pensó...o tal vez no, quién sabe. Toca el timbre de su casa cuando unos segundos después la madre de Jenny aparece.

\- Buen día, señora Brown.

\- Oh, ¡hola Luna! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, pasaba a ver por qué Jenny no vino a clases hoy.

\- Oh cariño, me temo que no puedes verla ahora. Ayer en la noche se resfrió severamente y hoy amaneció con mucha fiebre y dolor de garganta. Lo lamento nena - le comunica preocupada.

\- ¡No! ¿Justo hoy? ¡Pobre Jenny! Me gustaría pasar a verla...

\- También me gustaría que puedas conversar con ella, pero no se encuentra muy bien como para hacerlo; además de que temo que te contagie. Si quieres le puedo comunicar lo que quieras decirle cariño.

\- Mejor la llamaré por teléfono en casa. Gracias señora Brown. Hasta mañana - Luna se despide y camina hacia su hogar.

Ya en su casa, luego de almorzar, llama a su amiga para charlar. No podía creer que le pasara esto justo en un día tan importante para ella.

_\- Hola Jenny, me enteré que estás enferma._

_\- Ni lo menciones amiga, ¡me quiero matar! - _era increíble cómo podía mantener la calma hasta en momentos como este.

_\- Lo lamento, sé lo mucho que querías ir al concierto._

_\- Lo sé, pero de seguro habrán otras oportunidades. Después de todo no será la única vez que Mick visite Royal Woods - achú - _estornuda delicadamente.

_\- ¡Cuenta conmigo para otro recital amiga! - _Luna trata de consolar a su amiga, quien de hecho se estaba tomando demasiado tranquila la situación.

_\- Al menos ya tendrás experiencia para cuando lo hagamos jeje. - _la chica insinúa algo que Luna no comprende del todo.

_\- ¿Experiencia en qué?_

_\- En conciertos...duh._

_\- ¿Tú crees que iré al concierto de hoy sin ti? Estás loca amiga._

_\- ¿Es una broma? Luna, tienes que ir. No puedes perderte algo así por más que yo no esté presente._

_\- Pero...¿qué voy a hacer yo sin ti allí? Apenas conozco el nombre del artista._

_\- Luna, hazlo por favor. Quiero que vayas y disfrutes del concierto por mí._

Ésa idea la aterraba. No sabía nada sobre conciertos, necesitaba compañía. Luego de pensarlo un poco, le surge una idea.

_\- Está bien, lo haré, por ti. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor ¿No te molestaría si te pido prestada tu entrada para llevar a alguna de mis hermanas conmigo?_

_\- Para nada amiga. Si quieres puedes pasar a buscarla ahora mismo. Yo a cambio te pido que saquen muchas fotos y luego me las pases jeje._

_\- ¡Concedido amiga! ¡Muchas gracias! Iré en unos minutos para allá, aunque...no podremos vernos._

_\- Sé que me extrañas mucho Luns, pero descuida que cuando mejore me verás todos los días preguntándote por cada detalle del concierto._

_\- Mejor confórmate con las fotos. Bueno debo colgar porque mi hermana Lori quiere hablar con una amiga. Nos vemos - _ finaliza la llamada y cuelga.

Faltaban solamente cuatro horas para la apertura del recital. Luna había pasado a buscar la entrada de su amiga y había resuelto llevar a Leni como su acompañante; tal vez así podría aprender más sobre la indumentaria rockera. Estaba preparando algunas cosas que llevaría, entre ellas, la cámara digital, un libro de notas por si llegaba a conseguir algún autógrafo, una botella de agua y una campera por si refrescaba. Ya tenía todo listo, así que fue a chequear que su hermana también lo estuviera. Como era de esperarse, la rubia estaba dudando sobre qué vestido llevar.

\- ¡Leni! No es necesario un vestido elegante para ir a un concierto.

\- ¿Entonces qué debería usar? - pregunta confundida.

\- Nada en especial. Usa lo que sueles usar a diario.

\- Oh, está bien - concluye sacando de su ropero unas gafas negras para sol, un sombrero morado y un pequeño bolso.

\- No me refería a eso...pero bueno. Termina de preparar tus cosas que iré a tomar la otra entrada a mi cuarto - le indica mientras sale de la habitación.

Al llegar, busca entre sus cosas el boleto para su hermana pero no logra encontrarlo tan fácil como pensaba. Rasca su cabeza en señal de duda, ¿dónde lo había dejado? Ya un poco más desesperada revuelve entre la ropa, los objetos de comedia de su compañera de cuarto, algunos papeles, pero nada. Se estaba empezando a inquietar, llegando al borde de la histeria; entonces decide suspirar para calmarse. De repente, ve un extraño movimiento bajo un pequeño montículo de ropa y, cuando se dirige al mismo, se da cuenta que solo era el pequeño can Charles quien estaba triturando algunos papeles. Luego de chequear bien los pedazos esparcidos por el piso, Luna se da cuenta que entre ellos se encontraban trozos del boleto que buscaba. Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado. No podía culpar a su querida mascota, debió haber sido más precavida y guardar la entrada en un lugar más seguro. A sabiendas de que solo le quedaba una entrada, inmediatamente decide ir sola, como le había prometido a Jenny; no sin antes avisarle a Leni sobre lo sucedido quien se lo tomó con calma, y la alentó a ir de todos modos. No era la forma en la que quería pasar su primer concierto, ¿qué le esperaría allí? Luego de suspirar como cinco veces más para calmar sus nervios avisa a sus padres que ya estaba lista para ir.

Como el estadio no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa le permitieron ir sola, así que tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección a lo desconocido. A unas pocas cuadras del lugar veía como la gente se empezaba a amontonar por las calles, todos vestidos con el mismo estilo de ropa. Algunos iban cantando y gritando alegremente, otros grababan con sus celulares el momento histórico; había fanáticos de todas las edades, hombres y mujeres. De a poco, Luna empezaba a sentir algo adentro suyo que le generaba una extraña sensación...extraña pero de una forma positiva. Mientras esperaba en la fila para ingresar, se sorprendió a sí misma tarareando las canciones que aquellas personas cantaban más atrás. La letra era pegajosa y el ritmo tenía buen estilo, no lo podía negar. Luego de estar unos veinte minutos parada aún esperando en la fila, comenzó a impacientarse, sentía la necesidad de gritar y apurar a los organizadores. Los demás seguidores al parecer le leen la mente ya que comienzan a abuchear al personal de seguridad para que los dejen entrar. Entre el alboroto, una pareja joven que estaba detrás de ella se da cuenta de lo solitaria y callada que Luna se veía.

\- Oye niña - habla el chico - ¿vienes sola?

\- ¿Ah? - mira hacia los costados - ¿Me hablas a mí? - pregunta confundida.

\- Sí. ¿Te encuentras bien? Es que se te nota un poco asustada - ahora la joven es quien toma la palabra.

\- Sí, sí. Es solo que...

\- ¿Primer concierto? - preguntan ambos al unísono.

\- ¿Co...cómo lo saben? ¿Tanto se nota?

\- Oh, descuida querida, sabemos cómo te sientes. Nuestro primer concierto fue algo parecido. Y eso que estábamos los dos juntos - continúa la chica de cabello largo castaño, tenía numerosas pecas en su cara, llevaba unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero negro con una cinta morada a su alrededor.

\- Y lo que es más, tuvimos que viajar fuera de la ciudad para vivirlo - agrega el chico de también cabello castaño pero corto, tenía una gran frente y se le notaban ojeras. Ambos llevaban prendas de color morado, el favorito de Luna.

\- Imagino que eso debió haber sido más difícil de sobrepasar.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu historia chica? ¿Por qué decidiste asistir sola a tu primer concierto? - averigua la mujer.

\- Em, en realidad tenía que venir con mi amiga pero lamentablemente enfermó y se tuvo que quedar en cama. La verdad yo no quería hacerlo sola pero me pidió como favor disfrutar del concierto por ella. Mick Swagger es su cantante favorito, y siempre soñó con venir a uno de sus conciertos.

\- Aw, siento pena por tu amiga. Seguro tendrá otras oportunidades de ver a Mick - expresa el chico con compasión.

\- Eso espero.

Inmersos en la conversación, los tres jóvenes no se dan cuenta que la fila había comenzado a avanzar hasta que sienten un empujón de los que se encontraban detrás. Finalmente habían abierto las puertas. La gente ingresaba de forma alocada, golpeándose y empujándose entre sí aunque solo era por el entusiasmo y no de forma violenta.

\- Oye, no nos has dicho tu nombre nena - dice la chica mientras avanzan.

\- ¡Luna! - se ve obligada a gritar debido al bullicio.

\- Genial Luna, ¿qué te parece si te ubicas junto a nosotros en las gradas? - le sugiere.

\- ¡Me gustaría! ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Por cierto, también quería preguntarles sus nombres... - pero es interrumpida por el impulso de la gente, como si estuvieran intentado ingresar a un tumultuoso metro en hora pico.

Ya en el estadio, Luna se asombra por toda la decoración del lugar, las luces, el escenario con los instrumentos. Todo estaba preparado para recibir al artista y su banda. Los fanáticos se ubicaban en sus lugares, aunque muchos de ellos no respetaban el que se les había asignado. Los encargados, o mejor conocidos como roadies, se percataban de que todo esté en condiciones para dar inicio al show; los técnicos hacían pruebas de sonido; los robustos hombres de seguridad perimetraban los límites de la tribuna con cinta y separadores de fila. Sin previo aviso, un masa de humo blanco comienza a ser expulsado de unos tubos ubicados a los costados del escenario indicando el inicio del show musical. Todos comienzan a gritar desaforadamente y a saltar en sus lugares. Luego de que el humo se disipara por completo, nadie había aparecido. Falsa alarma. Solo estaban testeando las máquinas de humo. Esto fue respondido por un fuerte abucheo por parte del público que se sintió burlado. Luna seguía a sus nuevos compañeros hasta el lugar donde se ubicarían mientras contemplaba su alrededor. A medida que se adentraba más en ese entorno, su corazón latía con más frecuencia. ¿Qué significaba eso? Nunca había vivido algo así, y eso que solo era el comienzo. Llegan a sus lugares y se sientan; aún no querían gastar energías gritando frenéticamente.

\- Desde aquí tendremos una muy buena vista de cada uno de los integrantes - asegura el chico - Recuerda que usaremos primero tu celular para grabar la primera parte del concierto amor.

\- Lo sé, ¿recordaste cargar el tuyo esta vez? - pregunta inquisitiva la chica.

\- Sí, sí, descuida.

Luna permanecía callada y con una mirada totalmente perdida, aunque sus pensamientos se centraban en lo que había estado sintiendo estas últimas horas. Esa sensación de júbilo que no podía explicar la estaba envolviendo en un mar de preguntas. Mira nuevamente a su alrededor y observa con detenimiento a cada una de las personas de las gradas. Todos expresaban la misma emoción, el mismo sentimiento, la misma pasión. Al analizar cada una de las caras, incluidas las de sus acompañantes, determina que ella sentía algo no tan ajeno a lo que todas esas personas demostraban. ¿Podría ser esto acaso lo que su amiga Jenny le dijo? No, aún tenía que verlo 'en persona'.

Nuevamente, el humo comienza a esparcirse por todo el escenario. Esta vez era en serio. Las luces se apagan por completo para luego de unos segundos encenderse de nuevo, apuntando todos los reflectores a la todavía invisible banda. Detrás de esa espesa masa blanca se podían oír los instrumentos de los músicos quienes habían decidido iniciar el concierto con uno de sus más grandes hits. La gente rugía bajo la melodía que estaban escuchando. Luego de que el humo se esfumara, Luna llevó automáticamente su mirada a Mick Swagger; y mientras empezaba a mover su cabeza y sus pies al ritmo de la canción, prestó con mucha atención la letra de la misma:

_Uhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh-ahhh-ah-ahhh._

_Era una noche azul cuando vio la luz._

_Antes su vida era algo común._

_Llegó a la función, sola y en confusión._

_No tenía idea de esa revelación._

_TRANSFORMADA, TRANSFORMADA_

_Del país del rock ciudadana,_

_TRANSFORMADA Y RENOVADA._

Inconscientemente, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba aquella melodía e interpretaba en profundidad la letra, Luna comenzó a acercarse al escenario, esquivando a todas las personas sin ningún impedimento. Es como si todos le hubieran dejado el camino completamente libre para que pudiera llegar a su destino, ni el personal de seguridad se inmutó por detenerla. En su interior sentía que volaba hacia él, hasta que finalmente vio como Mick extendía su mano invitándola a subir al escenario. En ese instante, todos los momentos vividos con la música en el pasado pasaron como un flash supersónico por su mente, despejando por fin todas sus dudas. Lo tomó de la mano y subió a la gran tarima. La letra...era como si estuviera hablándole a ella. Y fue en ese momento que entendió...que ella era...**Luna Loud**. Instintivamente, se lanzó al público donde fue recibida por gritos y ovaciones, y arrastrada hasta la cima de la tribuna cual estrella de rock. Por sus venas ahora corría rock & roll, y estaba orgullosa de eso.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia centrada en la vida musical y personal de Luna. Me encantaría que dejen sus reviews opinando acerca de qué les pareció hasta aquí y si el fic podría tener buen futuro jaja. Hasta el próximo cap, saludos!


	2. Nuevos caminos

**Saludos, estoy de vuelta con esta historia! Respecto al proyecto anterior, no lo abandoné, probablemente la próxima actualización será de ese fic. Por lo pronto espero que disfruten de este segundo capítulo.**

**En respuesta a eltioRob95, sí, gracias por recordarme poner una aviso al comienzo del capítulo anterior sobre el LuSam que contendrá este fanfic. Sé que no hay muchas historias basadas en ese ship (incluido en inglés), por eso decidí hacer una ya que, además, son mis personajes favoritas de la serie, y lo que me motivó a escribir. Gracias por tu review!**

**Ahora sí, sin más que agregar, doy comienzo a la segunda parte de 'Lo que nos une'.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos caminos**

Con trece años cumplidos, Luna estaba muy feliz por los momentos vividos con el rock hasta ahora. Luego de aquel concierto, sus padres entendieron cuál era el verdadero camino por el que su hija quería transitar y la apoyaron en todo momento, desde el primer minuto. Aún así, no había dejado por completo su gusto por el género clásico y atesoraba su violín como el recuerdo más preciado de sus inicios en la música; después de todo, fue lo que la ayudó a descubrir su destino. Su padre, Lynn Sr., había sido el más afectado emocionalmente ya que los días siguientes fue encontrado llorando en soledad, aunque éstas no eran lágrimas de tristeza ni de arrepentimiento, no, no. Eran lágrimas puramente derramadas por el orgullo que sentía por su hija. Y que aún siente.

Durante el transcurso de aquellos años, Luna había cambiado en varios aspectos de su vida que no le generaron ningún conflicto como ella imaginaba, sino todo lo contrario; obtuvo más acercamiento con su familia y amigos, y más popularidad en la escuela, algo que no esperaba y tampoco necesitaba realmente pero que la hacía feliz. Uno de esos aspectos fue su imagen, ya que decidió usar un estilo de peinado más corto al que tenía y cambiar sus pendientes por clips, lo que combinaba perfectamente con su nuevo estilo de vida musical. Su vestimenta también fue modificada, gracias a Leni y a sus nuevos conocimientos sobre atuendos rockeros; ahora consistía de una camiseta color púrpura con una calavera impresa en él, la misma falda a cuadros que solía utilizar pero de un color morado más oscuro, alrededor de ésta usaba un cinturón color blanco y unas botas altas del mismo color que su camiseta. Además adquirió la cotidianeidad de hablar con un acento británico en ciertas ocasiones, tal como lo hacía su padre; aunque...esto no fue algo que a sus hermanos les gustase del todo. Entre otros cambios, decidió no solo apegarse al conocimiento de tocar unos pocos instrumentos sino que comenzó a experimentar probar otros como el órgano eléctrico, la batería o el cello. En un principio, todo esto le generó duda de si sus seres queridos aceptarían su nuevo ser pero, para su fortuna, no fue problema alguno. '_Los cambios no son para mal_' solía decirle su hermana Lori cuando le hablaba sobre los programas de rompimiento de parejas adolescentes que veía. Ahora lo entendía.

Volviendo al presente, Luna se encontraba a punto de salir para su escuela junto a sus cuatro hermanos en Vanzilla. Eran las últimas semanas de clases y estaba muy ansiosa por finalizar la escuela primaria y descubrir nuevos encuentros en la siguiente etapa de su educación. Pero antes de eso, quería tener más tiempo libre y disfrutar de las vacaciones haciendo lo que más ama. Mientras Lynn Sr. partía con sus hijos, el autobús llega en busca de Leni y Lori quienes iban a su escuela secundaria. Por otro lado, Rita se había quedado cuidando de las traviesas gemelas Lola y Lana, y de la pequeña Lisa, quien solo tenía un año de vida. En el viaje, Luna disfrutaba de escuchar y cantar los hits de su ahora ídolo musical Mick Swagger, acompañada de su padre. Si bien sus hermanos estaban contentos del gran cambio de su hermana mayor, a veces se sentían un poco irritados por el casi constante espectáculo que su padre y ella montaban en el vehículo.

\- Papá, ¿no me tocaba hoy a mí sentarme en el asiento del acompañante? - pregunta Lynn.

\- ¿Que dices? Hoy era mi turno de contar chistes con papá - agrega Luan.

\- ¡Eso era de regreso a casa! - contesta la deportista.

\- Las dos están equivocadas, hoy me tocaba a mí sentarme junto a papá para hablar sobre nuestro programa favorito - interrumpe Lincoln.

\- Tú no puedes ir adelante, ¡eres muy pequeño! - le replica Lynn.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Pues qué opinas que este pequeño te gane en las carreras de bicicletas - responde el chico señalándose a sí mismo, orgulloso.

\- Es solo un tonto juego de consola - le dice de forma burlona.

\- Creo que hoy era yo quien... - la pequeña Lucy se suma pero es interrumpida por una pelea verbal entre sus tres hermanos.

\- ¡Silencio niños! Saben bien que ninguno de ustedes está permitido ir adelante, solo la mayor puede hacerlo - los calla su padre.

\- Pero papá... - reprocha Lynn Jr.

\- No hija, es peligroso. De regreso hablaremos sobre el partido de anoche ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Entendido! - obedece satisfecha.

\- Lincoln, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? - pregunta Lynn Sr.

\- Amm...¿lunes? - dice confundido el chico.

\- ¡No, jaja! ¡Es la maratón de nuestro programa favorito! ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Oh ¡sí!, tienes razón - contesta entusiasmado.

\- Pero recuerda que primero quiero ver tu tarea hecha - le dice guiñando un ojo.

\- ¡No habrá problema con eso papi!

\- Luan, sé que estás trabajando en un nuevo diario de chistes, ¿por qué no me enseñas esta noche cómo vas hasta ahora? ¡Tal vez puedas agregar alguno de mis fabulosos cuentos!

\- No lo creo, ¡pero sí te mostraré el libro!

\- En cuanto a ti Lucy... - su padre se pone serio - Me encantaría enseñarte...¡a contar y sumar con tu personaje favorito el Conde! - le sugiere cambiando su seriedad por una expresión de total felicidad, lo que causa una pequeña sonrisa en su hija. Lynn Sr. siempre sabía cómo complacer a cada uno de sus queridos hijos en situaciones como esas; y Luna admiraba eso de él.

Primero hacen una parada en la Escuela Primaria Elemental de Royal Woods, en donde se bajan Lucy, Lincoln y Lynn; luego llegan a la Escuela Media de Royal Woods donde su padre se despide de las hermanas restantes. En el camino a su casillero, Luna saluda a varios compañeros quienes la cumplimentan por su reciente actuación en el 'Micrófono Abierto' de su escuela, un evento organizado por los profesores de música para impulsar a los niños a descubrir su talento o darlo a conocer públicamente. Ya en el aula, antes de la llegada de la profesora, conversa con sus amigos Jenny, Ricky y Ruth.

\- ¡Genial actuación la de ayer Luna! - la halaga el único chico del grupo de amigos. Era un niño alto para su edad, de tez blanca, cabello castaño corto; solía ir vestido con una camiseta color negro con una estampa de una guitarra eléctrica impresa en ella, una camisa color morado sobre la misma, pantalones jeans azules y zapatillas estilo Converse color crema.

\- Aw, gracias Ricky, no fue para tanto - responde la Loud.

\- ¡Como qué no! Estuviste sensacional amiga, el video se ha hecho viral en la escuela y tuviste muchos 'me gusta' - se suma Jenny - Disculpa por no haber podido asistir contigo. Mi mamá está haciendo preparativos para un viaje que tiene por el trabajo y me pidió cuidar de mi hermanito.

\- No hay problema Jens, entiendo cómo te sientes respecto a tener tu primer hermano.

\- ¡Eso seguro! Viniendo de ti jaja. ¿Y cómo te sientes hasta ahora con tu hermanita bebé?

\- Pues todavía no tuve mucho tiempo para pasar con ella ya que siempre está con mamá. ¡Pero estoy tan feliz! - expresa ternura juntando sus manos y parpadeando varias veces.

\- ¡Igual yo! Ji ji. No dudes en que el próximo fin de semana te acompañaré - asegura Jenny volviendo al tema anterior.

\- Sería genial amiga pero lamento decirte que no podré ir - baja la cabeza en señal de tristeza - Le prometí a papá acomodar la nueva habitación para las gemelas, ya que desde el nacimiento de Lisa el cuarto de mis padres es un desastre. Así que debemos sacar todos los muebles viejos que hay allí y adecuarlo para mis hermanas. ¿Por qué no van tú y Ruth?

\- ¡Ni lo digas Luna! Yo no podría reemplazarte - admite su otra amiga. Su abundante cabello morado tapaba sus ojos; vestía una remera con rayas negras y blancas, una campera de jean celeste claro sobre la misma, una falda negra con un cinturón blanco alrededor, un par de medias blancas que llegaban hasta su rodilla y zapatillas en forma de mini-bota color verde y blanco.

\- ¡Anímate Ruth! Sé que lo tuyo es la batería pero puedes seguir practicando con la guitarra - la alienta Luna.

\- Ok, lo intentaré. Solo espero no arruinar el show.

\- Descuida, yo te ayudaré amiga - también la anima Jenny.

El resto de la mañana pasó de forma habitual: clases, recreo, charlas entre amigos, almuerzo; nada fuera de lo común. Pasado el mediodía, su padre volvió de regreso a buscar a sus hijos, no sin antes hacer una parada en la gasolinera-mercado de Flip para comprarles un Flippee a cada uno. Al llegar a casa, Luna decidió estudiar un poco de matemáticas ya que al ser el primer día de la semana no tenía planes especiales con sus amigos o sus hermanos. Las clases estaban llegando a su fin, lo que significaba lluvia de exámenes finales sin piedad, pero ella siempre fue una chica aplicada y estaba al tanto de cada uno. Si bien los números nunca fueron lo suyo, hacía esfuerzos por comprender los temas sin ayuda de nadie. Ninguno de sus hermanos era una especie de Einstein ni tampoco eran aficionados a la materia como para ayudarla, pero a pesar de todo siempre lograba sacar buenas notas.

\- Veamos, tengo que despejar 'x'. El 2 que está sumando pasa al otro lado restando, y más por menos es...¿más? - se decía en voz alta para concentrarse. Luego de una prueba fallida, borra toda la ecuación para volver a intentarlo - Bien, aquí hay unos paréntesis así que 2x por 3x...¿se sumaba o se multiplicaba? Ugh, no puede ser que a esta altura del año haya olvidado esto - En eso, Luan ingresa a la habitación con la pequeña Lisa en brazos.

\- Bien hermanita, ya que mamá está ocupada como para cuidarte aprovecharé para que me ayudes con mi tarea - dice la bromista. Luna la mira confundida.

\- ¿Qué clase de mal chiste es ese Luan? ¿Cómo te va a ayudar la bebé con tu tarea?

\- No es ningún chiste - niega ella.

\- Jaja creo que te golpeaste la cabeza con algo - bromea Luna mientras su hermana la mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues no me creas - la ignora y saca de su mochila un cuaderno de matemáticas y un lápiz, el cual entrega a su pequeña hermana. Increíblemente, ésta lo toma y comienza a escribir unos cuantos garabatos; o al menos eso era lo que veía Luna desde su cama. Cuando finaliza, Lisa cierra el cuaderno y se lo devuelve a su hermana mayor, para luego salir caminando sin dificultad. La rockera queda anonadada ante lo sucedido.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - pregunta desconcertada.

\- Te dije que no bromeada - Luan le saca la lengua y se dispone a salir de la habitación. Pero su hermana baja de un salto desde su cama y la toma de la camisa, cerrando la puerta para evitar que se fuera.

\- No te vas a ir a ningún lado y me vas a explicar qué fue eso. Muéstrame ese cuaderno - le exige. La bromista hace lo dicho. - No puede ser... - son las palabras que deja salir luego de ver el resultado de los problemas matemáticos que en su momento ella recordaba haber visto - Luan, ¿tienes idea qué significa esto?

\- Sí, que nuestra hermanita no tendrá vida social.

\- No eso. Me refiero a que esto no es normal. ¿Cómo descubriste esto de ella?

\- Am...un día la vi jugando con los crucigramas de papá, otro día estaba viendo un programa de científicos y hoy la encontré escribiendo unas cuentas raras en su pizarra de juguete. Lo raro es que cada vez que la encontraba haciendo esas cosas, cambiaba de actividad rápidamente.

\- ¿Y sabes si mamá y papá saben de esto?

\- No lo creo.

\- ¡Pues debemos decirles! Podría ser única en el mundo - sugiere entusiasmada Luna - ¡Vamos!

\- Oh, de acuerdo - responde un poco despistada por el repentino sobresalto de su hermana.

Luego de unos días, la noticia de Lisa fue conocida por casi todo Royal Woods. Había sido considerada una niña prodigio, luego de someterla a unos cuantos exámenes de inteligencia que resultaron en un coeficiente intelectual de aproximadamente 150, un número exageradamente alto para su edad y que con el tiempo iría aumentando. Su campo de interés eran sobre todo las ciencias exactas y naturales por los resultados vistos en los tests. La comunidad científica de Michigan le ofreció a la familia Loud tentadoras ofertas con la condición de trasladarse a la capital del estado para poder tener un acercamiento más accesible a la bebé y estudiar de cerca su crecimiento, pero todo esto fue rechazado por Rita y Lynn Sr. quienes deseaban vivir tranquilamente en su humilde ciudad, en la cual todos sus hijos llevaban una vida formada. Además no les gustaba la idea de que su hija menor sea sometida a tantas evaluaciones y 'experimentos'. Pasada toda esa conmoción, la ciudad volvió a la normalidad con los niños entusiasmados por el fin de clases. En la familia Loud, la joven rockera estaba ansiosa por su graduación de la primaria. Había pasado todos sus exámenes con excelentes notas y lo más importante, ¡sus amigos también!; no podría tolerar pasar un momento sin ellos, especialmente en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Luna sabía con mucha anterioridad que, pasada la escuela primaria, asistiría a la misma secundaria que sus hermanas mayores. Los padres de sus amigos también decidieron inscribirlos en aquella escuela, después de todo era la más cercana a sus hogares y tenía un buen nivel educativo. Sin embargo, había algo que Luna no sabía, y se trataba sobre su amiga Jenny.

\- Mami - dice la chica con la mirada caída - ¿cómo le comunico la noticia a mis amigos?

\- Sé que es difícil hija, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te lo dije y tienes que hacerlo. El cómo lo sabes tú más que nadie, son tus amigos. Solo sé honesta y cuéntales el por qué, ellos lo entenderán - responde su madre.

\- Lo sé, pero... - se sorbe la nariz, pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos - ...tardé tanto en hacerlo que...la noticia los shockeará...y me odiarán - continúa entre cortes.

\- No te odiarán Jenny, son las personas que te acompañaron durante toda tu niñez.

\- ¿Volveremos algún día? - pregunta con cierto tono de esperanza.

\- No...lo sé querida - la niña comienza a frotarse los ojos con sus manos y recibe un abrazo de su madre - No pienses que se olvidarán de ti, ni tu tampoco de ellos. Las buenas amistades perduran para siempre. Además tienes las redes sociales para seguir en contacto linda.

\- Pero no es lo mismo. Yo sé que con la distancia hasta las mejores amistades se pierden... - afirma aún manteniendo el abrazo.

\- Te prometo que volveremos de visita algún día - le asegura su madre acariciando su cabello. Y así, ambas continúan abrazadas por un largo rato.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Luna estaba en el living tocando algunos acordes con su guitarra. Se la veía un poco molesta, repitiendo los mismos sonidos una y otra vez, cuando Lori ingresa y la ve.

\- Hola Luna, ¿estás bien?

\- Hola hermana, no del todo. Es que hace horas estoy tratando de crear una canción con mi guitarra y no me sale nada interesante. Intento, e intento e intento pero no puedo obtener bien los acordes.

\- ¿No estará desafinada? - pregunta la mayor.

\- No. Claramente es lo primero que hago antes de practicar.

\- Tal vez necesites hacerlo de todas formas.

\- Te digo que no es...

\- Mira, he visto en el App Store que existe una aplicación para afinar guitarras - continúa la quinceañera, mientras desliza su dedo por su teléfono celular táctil.

\- Sí, lo conozco pero...

\- ¡Aquí lo encontré!

\- Lori, te digo que ese no es el problema.

\- Oh entonces, tal vez te sirva esta otra aplicación que vi. Mi amigo Tad la usa para componer acordes geniales - sigue con su entusiasmo por las aplicaciones.

\- Eso es para fracasados. Lo bello de hacer música es que te salga del corazón - afirma con pasión.

\- ¿Y qué haces en momentos como este? - pregunta curiosa la mayor.

\- Necesito inspiración - dice con firmeza.

\- Ah...pues tengo una aplicación que te podría ayu-

¡_TUN_!, se escucha un portazo. Lori voltea la mirada y se da cuenta que su hermana se había ido.

\- Ya vendrá a pedirme ayuda, jum - emite un quejido y se retira.

Luna se dirigía hacia la escuela. No había vuelto allí desde el fin de clases...en realidad ya no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero sentía que necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo de su vida escribiendo algo relacionado. Al llegar, se sentó en frente del edificio para contemplarlo y empezar a percibir las palabras correctas en su interior. Sí, aunque algunos pensaban que su forma de componer letras de canciones era exagerada, así era como ella lo hacía. Y hasta el momento no existía ningún otro camino para hacerlo; ya lo había comprobado probando otros métodos. Sentada con los pies cruzados sobre el pasto del jardín de la escuela, comenzó a sentir el viento soplar en su cara, tenía los ojos abiertos con sus pupilas fijadas en aquella edificación, su bloc de notas y lápiz sobre sus piernas; solo le faltaba posicionar sus manos a los costados y hacia arriba para que cualquiera que pasara piense que estaba meditando. En cierto modo era una especie de meditación pero con un fin totalmente diferente al del yoga. Normalmente cuando las palabras comenzaban a fluir por su mente, las anotaba rápido a modo de borrador; pero esta vez tuvo una distracción que culminó con su ritual casi místico: su celular comenzó a sonar. Un poco enojada sacó el dispositivo de su mochila y, cuando estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, se percató de que era su amiga Jenny. Está bien, no tenía por qué enfadarse, nadie sabía en qué andaba, así que simplemente contestó.

\- _¡__Hola Jenny! - _finge entusiasmo.

\- _Hola amiga, ¿estás ocupada? Te mandé un par de mensajes y como no los habías visto aún, pensé en llamarte._

\- _Am, no estaba con el celular a mano. Pero no, no estoy ocupada Jens, dime._

\- _Es que tengo algo importante que decirles a ti y a los chicos, y quería saber si podías pasar por mi casa aunque sea un rato._

\- _Seguro, ¿a qué hora quieres que pase?_

\- _Em...¿ahora?_

\- _Uhh, emm...de acuerdo amiga, saldré en unos minutos._

\- _Espera, ¿no estás en tu casa verdad?_ \- Jenny nota los ruidos de los autos del otro lado del teléfono.

\- _Em, no. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

\- _Oh no Luns, no me digas que estabas en la calle inspirándote con algo para escribir._

\- _...Sí, lo estaba amiga pero no te preocupes...todavía no empezaba_ \- miente.

\- _Oh bueno, menos mal jeje. Sé cuánto te molesta que te interrumpan._

\- _Y sabes que para mis amigos eso no es problema alguno, pero...¿por qué no nos puedes decir por aquí lo que sea que nos quieras decir?_

\- _A esta altura deberías saber que es algo tan importante que debe ser dicho en persona _\- responde burlona.

\- _Buen punto. Ok amiga, ¡estaré allí en seguida! _\- indica la rockera cuando se escucha un timbre del otro lado del teléfono.

\- _Oh, esos deben ser Ricky o Ruth. Nos vemos en un rato Luna, le diré a mi madre que nos prepare hot cakes._

_\- En ese caso iré en segundos ¡jaja!, te veo _\- corta la llamada y guarda el aparato - Me pregunto qué querrá decirnos Jenny, más le vale que valga la pena haberme cortado mi inspiración - dice apretando su puño aunque esa declaración no era del todo seria.

Luego de tomar sus cosas y guardarlas en la mochila se dirigió a la parada del autobús que la llevaba hasta la casa de su amiga. En el camino se puso sus auriculares y buscó entre su lista de reproducción alguna canción que le llamara la atención escuchar hasta que seleccionó _'Ordinary World'_ de _Duran Duran_. El viaje no era largo pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de lo que le esperaba. Estaba contenta de poder continuar el secundario con sus amigos de la infancia, no todos tenían la suerte de hacerlo ya que muchas veces las diversas orientaciones que los niños tenían para su futuro académico lo impedían; además, algunas veces los padres influían en esas decisiones, tanto por distancia, mudanza, situación económica o hasta por obligación. Pensó un poco a cerca de esto último, ¿cómo podían algunos padres exigir a sus hijos estudiar o seguir algo que ellos no estaban dispuestos?; era ir contra su propia voluntad, su futuro, su destino. Por fortuna, sus padres eran comprensivos y liberales con las elecciones de sus hijos, estaba orgullosa de ellos. ¿Quién más podría manejar tan bien diez hijos en una sola casa, y estar al tanto de las necesidades de cada uno? Apostaba que si existieran otros padres así en el mundo, les dedicaría un concierto totalmente gratis. Otra cosa que la alegraba era que no solo estaría con sus amigos en la escuela, sino también con sus queridas hermanas; aprendería mucho de ellas en este nuevo recorrido. Igualmente, estaba ansiosa por conocer nueva gente, nuevos profesores...sobre todo los de música, de seguro habría una especie de batalla de bandas en ese lugar, a las que siempre ha querido entrar pero que hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad, para el asombro de muchos. Entre tantos pensamientos también se le ocurrió...que...podría encontrar...a esa persona especial. Realmente no le había prestado atención a eso hasta ahora, jamás para ser honesta. En sus trece años nunca había tenido pareja y sinceramente ningún chico de su ahora anterior escuela le había interesado en todos estos años. Porque...había un sentimiento en ella que le daba vueltas por la cabeza las pocas veces que pensaba sobre el 'romance'. Pensó en los niños que conocía, incluido su amigo Ricky, y no veía nada de especial en ellos, tan solo cariño por este último pero no como para definirlo como 'amor'. Luego pensó en las niñas, incluidas Jenny y Ruth...tampoco nada. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta, ¿consideró elegir a una chica como pareja?, ¿era esa la sensación que le revolvía los pensamientos cuando pensaba en esto? La realidad la golpeó cuando vio fuera de la ventanilla del autobús y notó que se había pasado de parada. Y todo por pensar en esa estupidez del romance, punto menos para no reflexionar sobre eso otra vez. Bajó de inmediato en la próxima parada que, para su suerte, solo habían sido dos más adelante de la casa de Jenny. Caminó las cuadras que restaban para llegar pero ya pensando nuevamente en lo que Jenny les quería decir. Tal vez les quería mostrar una nueva canción que compuso, o tenía noticias a cerca de un nuevo concierto de Mick Swagger. Al pensar esto, sintió pena por su amiga ya que desde aquella vez que había enfermado, Mick no había regresado a Royal Woods, por lo tanto nunca lo vio en persona. Como ella misma dijo, ya tendría la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño. Finalmente llegó a la casa de su amiga y tocó el timbre. Su madre apareció en la entrada con una jarra de limonada en mano.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Qué alegría verte!

\- ¡Buenas tardes señora Brown! También me alegra verla.

\- Ya sabes que no necesitas dirigirte a mi tan formal querida - sonríe la mujer.

\- Jeje a veces lo olvido.

\- Los chicos te están esperando en el jardín trasero.

\- De acuerdo, gracias Cynthia - e ingresa a paso veloz dejando la entrada.

\- ¡En un rato les llevaré los hot cakes! - grita desde la puerta la señora.

Luna llega al jardín y ve a sus amigos sentados en el pasto con sus guitarras a un costado.

\- ¿Qué onda chicos?

\- ¡Luna, al fin vienes! - saluda Ruth.

\- Sí nena, te estamos esperando hace como una hora - dice Ricky mirando su celular.

\- Jeje disculpen, es que me quedé dormida en el autobús y me pasé de largo.

\- ¿Tan temprano y ya con ganas de dormir? - pregunta Jenny de forma chistosa.

\- Es que como alguien interrumpió mi inspiración tuve que cerrar los ojos y concentrarme allí, lo que me llevó a dormirme sin querer - le responde siguiendo el juego - Bueno, imagino que debido a mi tardanza ya habrán hablado de lo que sea que la chica nos quiera decir - dice señalando a Jenny - ¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas amiga?

\- De hecho, te estábamos esperando Luna - agrega el chico - Jenny no quería hablar del tema hasta que no estemos todos.

\- Así es Luns - la castaña asiente con la cabeza.

\- Oh ok, entonces, ¿de qué se trata todo? Espero que al fin puedas conocer a Mick o que hayas encontrado una competencia para que podamos participar los cuatro.

\- Em...bueno...respecto a lo primero, eso tal vez pueda suceder - revela sutilmente.

\- Espera, ¡¿de veras?! - Ricky salta de la emoción - ¡¿CUÁNDO VIENE A ROYAL WOODS?!

\- Tranquilízate Rick, lamentablemente no va a venir - calma a su amigo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Jenny? - se suma Luna.

\- Chicos...es difícil decirles lo que tengo que decir.

\- No nos asustes Jenny, por favor. ¿Es algo serio? - pregunta preocupada Luna.

\- No, no. No tiene nada que ver con la salud...ni con la música.

\- Bueno amiga, si esto te es tan difícil de expresar, dejaremos que te tomes el tiempo - la apacigua Ruth.

\- No. Tengo que decirlo. Porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que lo sepan - continúa ya más seria. Los tres amigos estaban expectantes ante lo que su amiga estaba por decirles. No sabían si estar preocupados, serios o confundidos.

\- Dilo amiga - alienta Luna.

\- En unos días...me iré a... - estaba por decirlo hasta que es interrumpida por su madre.

\- ¡Chicos! Aquí les traigo los hot cakes con una chocolatada a cada uno.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Estamos en medio de algo importante! - grita enfadada su hija.

\- Oh lo siento niños. Bueno, se los dejaré sobre la mesa - la mujer apoya las cosas y se retira sin agregar una palabra.

\- Eso fue muy inoportuno - dice Ricky.

\- Lo sé, ¡pero al fin tenemos los hot cakes! - agrega Ruth sonriente.

\- Ay, comeremos luego, ¿ok? Jenny estaba tratando de contarnos algo importante - los silencia Luna indignada - ¿Irás a dónde amiga?

\- ... - permanece callada - Saben, no es mala idea probar primero esos bocadillos y volver luego con lo que estábamos - intenta evadir lo que iba a decir. Los tres chicos, especialmente Luna que levanta una ceja, quedan confundidos.

\- Pero estabas por...

\- Luna, hay tiempo para eso. Además los hot cakes se enfriarán.

\- ...Está bien - Los cuatro jóvenes se disponen a comer y beber los alimentos, para luego de unos pocos minutos retomar lo anterior.

\- ¡Están deliciosos! - dice Ruth relamiéndose.

\- Cierto, es una de las cosas que me encantan de venir aquí a tu casa - añade Ricky. Si tan solo supieran...

\- Chicos... - vuelve a hablar Jenny. Ya no podía ocultarlo, faltaban apenas cinco días para su partida al exterior y evitar hablarlo no era una opción. Lo mejor era decir la verdad y esperar las reacciones de sus compañeros - Como les dije...esto no es nada fácil para mi contarles - ahora los tres la miran atentamente - Debí decirles hace tiempo...mucho tiempo. La realidad es que...no iré a la Escuela Secundaria de Royal Woods con ustedes - hace un pequeño silencio el cual es aprovechado por Luna para responder.

\- ¡¿QUÉ, es en serio Jenny?! ¡No nos rompas el corazón de esa manera! Estaba tan contenta de saber que los cuatro iríamos a la misma escuela, ¡¿y de repente sales con eso?! - reacciona estupefacta.

\- ¡Oh no Jens!, ¡¿por qué, a cuál irás entonces?! - pregunta el chico atónito.

\- No es lo que ustedes piensan.

\- ¡Deja de hacerlo tan dramático y escupe las palabras de una vez! - reacciona Ruth de forma precipitada - Digo...disculpa. Es que nunca te había visto así de indecisa al decir algo.

\- Entiendo, y lo sé. Hace semanas, justo unos días antes de terminar las clases, mi mamá me dio la noticia y desde entonces he estado temiendo contárselos. Sé que no fue la mejor decisión porque ahora ya es muy tarde...demasiado. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que se enojen conmigo pero por favor...no me odien - los tres chicos seguían atentos a lo que su amiga les decía - La realidad es que...en cinco días...me mudaré, lejos de aquí.

Luego de un pequeño silencio Ricky pregunta tímidamente - ¿Qué tan lejos?

\- Nos iremos a Inglaterra - revela finalmente. Luego de esa declaración el grupo queda inmóvil y callado por un largo rato. Sabían que Jenny no bromearía con algo así, pero lo que ahora querían saber era el motivo, así que Luna habla.

\- Y... ¿po...por qué? - pregunta temerosa.

Con pesar, la chica de cabellos castaños da las razones de su reciente confesión - Este no fue un buen año económicamente para mis padres, especialmente para mi mamá a quien se le hace muy difícil conseguir un trabajo estable. Por suerte, en el último que obtuvo, le ofrecieron viajar allí para tener oportunidades de ascender y aumentar sus ganancias. De lo contrario, se quedaría en el mismo puesto, que aquí en la ciudad ya tiene mucha competencia, y el salario no llegaría a cubrir nuestras necesidades básicas. Papá tuvo que enfrentarse a un despido del que no quiere hablar realmente. Querían que terminara mis estudios primarios en nuestra escuela y bueno, a último momento me dieron la noticia de que no solo mamá deberá viajar sino toda la familia. El porqué de todo esto es que, además, nos ofrecieron vivienda, lo que facilita muchísimo más nuestra estabilidad económica. Es algo que no depende de mí...lo que si dependía de mí era que se los contara con tiempo porque ahora la despedida será más difícil - Fueron suficientes razones para que sus amigos quedaran, en primer lugar, perplejos por la noticia...y luego satisfechos, aunque no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo, la explicación bien detallada de la adolescente hizo que ninguno rompiera a llorar ni nada por el estilo.

\- Eso fue...lo...lo entendemos perfectamente Jenny - Luna es la primera en hablar.

\- De verdad que me siento terrible por haberles dicho sobre la hora - dice con los ojos cristalizados.

\- No fue sobre la hora - corrige Ricky.

\- Cierto amiga, todavía nos quedan unos días para pasar juntos - le sonríe Ruth.

\- Además, míralo también por este lado, estarás más cerca de Mick para conocerlo en persona - agrega con una gran sonrisa la Loud.

Jenny queda sorprendida ante esas pacíficas y maduras reacciones. Seguro sus amigos estaban tristes por su partida, pero sabían aprovechar cada momento, y llorar no era una buena opción en el tiempo que les quedaba con ella. Inesperadamente, recibió un abrazo grupal que la arrancó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que finalmente soltará las lágrimas que intentaba contener. Los abrazó como nunca antes, como si fuera la despedida final; pero no, ella sabía que se volverían a ver. Pase el tiempo que pase, donde sea que tenga que ser, se volverían a ver. Por el momento, debía apartar esos pensamientos a futuro, y disfrutar sus últimos días en Royal Woods, visitando por última vez sus lugares favoritos, compartiendo con ellos sus hobbies preferidos, despidiéndose de sus conocidos.

Los siguientes cinco días en su estadía en su ciudad natal fueron incluso mejores que el resto de su vida. Tocaron varios covers de sus bandas favoritas en algunos pubs juveniles, jugaron horas y horas de laser tag en el 'Laberinto de Láseres', probaron el especial limitado de 'Las Hamburguesas del Eructo' desafío quíntuple con queso cheddar fundido y extra bacon, compartieron sus últimos Flippees con el increíble descuento del 0,1% en su compra como regalo de despedida, y lo más significativo de todo, Luna, Ricky y Ruth le hicieron un álbum con las fotografías de los mejores momentos vividos con ella, lo que prometió atesorar para toda su vida. A pesar de toda la diversión que habían pasado en esos días, la despedida no fue una tan emotiva como cualquiera pensaría. ¿Por qué? Porque sabían que se volverían a ver pronto, y sería en el mejor momento de cada uno.

* * *

**N/A: **Aunque parezca exagerado, me tomé el tiempo de buscar información acerca del sistema educativo de los Estados Unidos para adaptar bien la historia a la edad que tiene Luna en este capítulo. Sinceramente me dio algún que otro dolor de cabeza ya que al principio le había dado doce años basándome en el sistema educativo de mi país (en el que a esa edad se finaliza la escuela primaria). Pero luego de analizarlo bien (tuve que leer y releer los scripts de los capítulos en la wiki de TLH, por no ver los capítulos una y otra vez claro) vi que no encajaba la información original con lo que escribía acá, así que cambié esos datos y las cosas que le seguían lo que me llevó a reescribir varias veces algunas partes. Bueno, olvídense de eso, solo lo quería mencionar.

Otra cosa: Claramente, a esa edad, Luna todavía no conocía bien su sexualidad...y...no digo más.

Por último, tal vez este capítulo no se centre específicamente en ella pero es un momento clave para lo que se viene más adelante. Estoy ansioso por seguirlo jeje pero como prometí arriba, mi próximo trabajo será continuar con mi primer proyecto que también necesita amor.

**Aviso para los reviewers: responderé cada uno al comienzo de cada nuevo capítulo tal como hice en este.**

Gracias por leer y nos escribimos!


	3. Encuentros

**Estamos de regreso con la tercera parte de esta historia!**

**J0nas Nagera: Estaba a punto de subir el tercer capítulo cuando vi tu review jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra saber que la historia es de tu agrado y espero que disfrutes del nuevo cap :) Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros**

El día había llegado. Luna ingresaba al salón de clases con su única amiga acompañante, Ruth. Todo era nuevo para los alumnos: nueva escuela, nuevos maestros, nuevos aprendizajes, nuevos compañeros. Aun así, ella se sentía nerviosa por este cambio.

"Oye compañera, relájate. Se siente tu tensión desde aquí a la China." Intenta calmarla su amiga.

"No exageres, simplemente estoy ansiosa por el inicio. Me pongo así cada vez que voy a comenzar algo nuevo, y estoy trabajando en ello." Afirma cruzándose de brazos.

"Te conozco hace muchos años y sé que no te pones así de nerviosa por cualquier cosa." Le contesta.

"¡Pero esto no es cualquier cosa!" Responde agitada causando que el resto de los alumnos volteen a verla. Ella solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa y todos vuelven con lo suyo.

"¿Lo ves?"

"Está bien, quizás un poco." Admite.

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Los nervios."

"¿Tú no te sientes igual?" Luna levanta una ceja.

"Meh, mientras tenga a mi amiga junto a mí no lo creo." Aparta la mirada.

"Aw."

"Hubiera sido genial que Ricky estuviera con nosotras también."

"Lo sé, aunque me pareció algo extraña su decisión tan repentina." Inclina un poco la cabeza.

"¿Te parece?"

"Pues claro. ¿Desde cuándo se interesó en las escuelas técnicas? Para ser honesta, apestaba en el taller de tecnología." Ríe Luna.

"Jaja es cierto. Pero bueno, son cosas de la vida. Al menos mantendremos el contacto." En eso, la puerta se abre e ingresa un señor medio calvo y con bigotes. Llevaba una planilla y un lápiz en sus manos.

"Buenos días alumnos de noveno grado. Mi nombre es Calvin Jones y yo seré su preceptor de este año."

"Buenos días preceptor Jones." Saludan todos los alumnos.

"Tomaré asistencia hasta que llegue la profesora de geografía." Comienza a nombrar a los estudiantes. "Eve Allen."

"¡Presente!" Responde una de las chicas.

"Oye, ¿y ya sabes en qué aulas están tus hermanas?" Pregunta Ruth.

"Sí, me dijeron que los chicos de grados más altos se encuentran en el segundo piso. Creo que no nos permiten subir allí." Cuenta Luna.

"Buu...que aburridos. Pero ellas podrán bajar ¿no?"

"Bueno, supongo que en los recreos las podremos ver en el patio de la escuela."

"Ojalá porque quiero conocer bien este lugar. Me interesa sobre todo ver el salón de actos o escenario, si es que tienen." Sonríe Ruth.

"Sí, sí, tienen uno que me dijeron que es más grande que el que teníamos en la otra escuela." La Loud rockera escuchaba con atención al preceptor esperando a ser nombrada.

"¡Espero que conozcamos nuevos compañeros de música!" Dice entusiasmada su amiga.

"Luna Loud."

"¡Presente!" Levanta la mano bien alto. Entre todos los estudiantes, uno de ellos voltea la mirada al escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Quieres hacer algo después de clases?" Propone la de cabello morado.

"¡Por supuesto amiga!" Responde animada.

Pasado el primer período de clases, el timbre suena y los alumnos salen apiñados hacia el patio. Esa clase de geografía se había hecho tan extensa que no veían las horas de que finalizara. Las dos amigas salen junto al grupo y se dirigen al buffet para comprar algo de comer. Luego de eso pensaban ir a buscar a las hermanas de Luna, pero mientras estaban en la fila un niño se les acerca.

"Hola chicas." Saluda el chico. Tenía el cabello castaño, bien peinado, vestía una camiseta morada y una campera negra de cuero sobre la misma, llevaba jeans azules y zapatos negros. Además usaba pendientes y un collar blancos.

"Hola." Responden ambas amablemente pero un poco confundidas.

"Me llamo George y estuve en clase con ustedes recién."

"Ah..." Dicen al unísono.

"¿Tú eres Luna Loud? ¿Escuché bien?" Señala a Luna.

"Sí...¿por?" Levanta una ceja.

"He escuchado y visto tu nombre muchas veces; en internet, en mi anterior colegio, ¡hasta en la calle!" Enumera con los dedos.

"¿De veras?" Abre los ojos asombrada.

"Por favor Luna, eso ya lo sabes." Interrumpe su amiga. "No actúes como si no supieras que la gente te conoce." Luna le lanza una mirada cortante.

"Me doy cuenta por qué." Continúa el chico sonriente. "La verdad me gusta mucho tu estilo. Yo soy uno de ustedes chicas, y me encantaría probar tocar con ustedes algún día."

"Oh bueno, ¡podríamos intentarlo!" Responde la Loud. "¿Tú qué opinas Ruth?" La chica de cabello morado había dejado de seguir la conversación y estaba comprando un paquete de galletas.

"¿Qué? Ah...sí, no hay problema amigo." Levanta el pulgar. "¿Qué tocas?"

"Pues por ahora solo la guitarra."

"¡Genial! Justo necesitamos un guitarrista en nuestra banda. Nuestra amiga se mudó a otro país y nos dijo que no habría ningún problema en conseguir un reemplazo." Explica Luna.

"¡Me alegra oír eso!" Responde emocionado el chico. "Em...no lo de tu amiga, quiero decir lo de poder estar en su banda jeje."

"No te preocupes, de seguro encajarás muy bien." Asegura la castaña. "¿Por qué no practicamos después de clases?"

"Vayamos a mi casa." Sugiere Ruth con la boca llena.

"¡Suena bien! Gracias chicas, nunca pensé que podría conocer gente tan genial como ustedes tan rápido." Sonríe George. "Si quieren les cuento cómo empecé con la música en lo que resta del recreo."

"¡Me encantaría amigo!" Pero el timbre vuelve a sonar, indicando el fin del receso. "Oh, bueno, será en el próximo jeje." Luna se encoge de hombros.

Termina el primer día de clases y todos los chicos salen amontonados de las aulas, por fin de regreso a sus hogares. Luna, Ruth y George guardaban sus cosas en los casilleros mientras conversaban acerca de los profesores que habían conocido recientemente.

"Me cayó muy bien el profe de matemática." Comenta el rockero. "Más que la clase en sí, me encantaron las referencias musicales que dio al explicar."

"¿A quién se le ocurre hacer referencias de canciones explicando números?" Ruth se rasca la cabeza.

"Pues a nadie, ¡por eso fue genial!" Responde el chico.

"Apoyo eso hermano." Luna hace un gesto de pistola con su dedo.

"¡Luna!" Se escucha una voz conocida.

"¡Chicas!" Grita la rockera al girar. Lori y Leni se acercaban a toda prisa para saludar a su hermana.

"¡Es tan lindo tenerte aquí!" Chilla de emoción la modista y la abraza.

"Siempre tan cariñosa tú jeje." Le devuelve el abrazo aunque un poco avergonzada por la presencia de sus amigos. Lori se suma.

"¿Por qué no nos buscaste en el recreo como lo acordamos?" Pregunta un poco preocupada la hermana mayor.

"¡No pasó nada malo hermana! Simplemente estuve charlando con Ruth y luego conocimos un nuevo amigo." Señala a George.

"¡Oh, qué bueno Luna! ¡Parece ser un buen candidato para ti!" Malinterpreta Leni. George se sonroja un poco.

"¡No me refiero a eso!" Agita los brazos ruborizada.

"Jaja ya cállate Leni." Lori la aparta a un costado. "Bien por ti Luna, bueno, ¿volvemos juntas a casa?"

"De hecho, ya tengo planes con mis amigos."

"Oh, está bien. ¿Y cómo te volverás?" Pregunta Lori.

"Sé qué autobús tomar hermana, no soy una niñita." Se cruza de brazos.

"Recuerda que esta no es tu vieja escuela." La rubia coloca sus manos sobre su cadera.

"Lo sé, pero tengo la aplicación de autobuses que me enseñaste." Dice sacando su celular.

"Ayy, me alegra que te sean útiles mis consejos." Apoya la cabeza sobre sus manos con ternura. "Bueno Luna, los dejamos. ¡Bye!"

"¡Adios chicos!" Leni saluda mientras su hermana la lleva a rastras tirando de su mochila. Los tres rockeros quedan en silencio por un rato.

"Mejor ya vámonos." Dice Luna y sus amigos asienten.

En el camino a casa de Ruth, los chicos hablaron sobre sus historias con la música, sus artistas favoritos, sus mejores momentos. Entre anécdotas y risas descubrieron que George también era un gran fanático de Mick Swagger pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a uno de sus conciertos. Coincidió con Luna en nunca haber participado en una batalla de bandas, además las chicas le preguntaron si alguna vez había sido parte de algún conjunto, lo que el chico negó. Su mayor deseo era poder empezar uno y salir a demostrar todo lo que tenía. Contó que en su colegio anterior tenía un grupo de amigos pero no compartían los mismo gustos, simplemente pasaba el rato con ellos. Todavía mantenía el contacto pero no estaba interesado en seguir hablándoles. Por su parte, Luna y Ruth le contaron acerca de sus amigos Jenny y Ricky y el por qué no estaban con ellas actualmente. Fue una conversación agradable que hizo que George se integrara más al grupo. Llegados a su destino, el trío bajó del autobús e ingresaron a la casa. En ella solo se encontraba el padre de Ruth.

"¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?" Pregunta alegre.

"¡Muy bien papá! Con Luna conocimos un nuevo amigo, y probablemente futuro integrante de nuestra banda." Presenta a George quien llevaba una gran sonrisa. El padre saluda a Luna y da la bienvenida al nuevo chico.

"Me gusta tu estilo hermano." Golpea suavemente su hombro. George lo mira sorprendido. "Jaja, ¡solo intento entrar en su onda chicos!" El rockero sonríe. Era un señor agradable. "Si necesitan usar el jardín, tengan cuidado que Joe acaba de descargar un regalo de los grandes." Señala a un pequeño perro Bulldog que está recostado sobre una colchoneta. "Me dio flojera limpiarlo." Ríe. "Pero no le avises a tu mamá." Le susurra en el oído a su hija.

"Descuida pa, no iremos al jardín por ahora así que tienes tiempo de limpiarlo." Le devuelve la sonrisa y hace señas a sus amigos para subir a su habitación.

Ya en el cuarto, siguieron con la conversación. "Es raro que con el talento que tienen nunca hayan participado en un concurso de bandas." Retoma el chico.

"Bueno, Ruth sí lo ha hecho." Explica Luna. "Fue con tu antigua banda, ¿no?" Mira a su amiga.

"Nunca fuimos una banda, solo toqué con ellos para poder participar." Cuenta la chica de cabellos morados. "Luego de eso no los vi nunca más."

"¿Y por qué no mantuvieron el contacto?" Pregunta curioso George.

"Pues...no nos fue tan bien como esperamos. A decir verdad, fue una actuación espantosa y como que terminamos peleándonos." Se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez haya estado en una batalla de bandas pero fue la primera y apestó."

"Al menos ya tienes la experiencia." Dice Luna.

"Sí. Lo importante es que mi próxima batalla será junto a ustedes." Acerca a su amiga con su brazo.

"¿En serio creen que yo seré un buen integrante?" Pregunta tímidamente el chico. "Todavía no me vieron tocar."

"Hermano, si te acercaste hasta nosotras es porque ya te sientes lo suficientemente bueno para pertenecer a nuestra banda." Alardea Ruth de forma sarcástica.

"Jeje eso espero." Ríe nervioso. "¿Y tú por qué nunca participaste en una?" Se dirige a Luna.

"Bueno, la única vez que iba a hacerlo me rechazaron." Recuerda.

"Oh ¿de veras?" El chico se muestra sorprendido. "Pobre de ellos, lo que se perdieron." La cumplimenta.

"Yo diría, que suerte para ellos que hubieran sido aplastados en el primer intento." Ruth palmea el hombro de su amiga.

"Jeje gracias chicos, pero en realidad estaban en lo correcto." Continúa.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntan al unísono.

"Oye Ruth, tú y los chicos ya conocen esta historia, no te hagas la que no sabes." Frunce un poco el ceño.

"Jaja lo sé, solo no quería que George se sintiera solo."

"Em...bueno, como decía..." Observa al chico. "...en ese momento no era parte de ninguna banda. De hecho, ni siquiera tocaba una guitarra ni era fanática del rock." El chico abre la boca atónito.

"¡¿**LA** Luna Loud no fue una rockera desde los inicios?!" Lleva sus manos a su cara.

"No exageres George. Nadie conoce su destino desde que nace." Luna apoya sus manos en su cadera.

"Lo sé, solo exageraba un poco jeje."

"Ya me caes mucho mejor amigo." Ruth levanta un pulgar. Éste le devuelve el gesto.

La tarde continuó con más relatos de la vida de cada uno, tocaron algunas melodías, George les mostró lo que sabía. Eran las ocho de la noche aproximadamente cuando Luna decidió que era hora de volver, de verdad se había pasado el día entero fuera de su casa, y tan solo era lunes. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Ruth y su padre y salió a tomar el autobús que la llevaría de vuelta. George hizo lo mismo pero tomaba otro camino así que ambos se despidieron también. Había sido una tarde agradable y entretenida para Luna, tanto así que ni había chequeado su celular en todo el rato. Mientras viajaba se tomó el tiempo de hacerlo para encontrarse con varias llamadas perdidas de sus padres y mensajes recibidos de su hermana Lori. 'Uh oh' pensó, sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno. Al llegar, apenas cruzó la puerta de su casa sus padres la estaban esperando de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido. Lori estaba junto a ellos.

"Muy bien señorita, ¿qué significa esto?" Habla el padre.

"Estuviste literalmente todo el día fuera de casa y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de avisarnos, ¡ni de contestar mis mensajes!" Exclama una enfadada Lori.

"Ejem...disculpen chicos. Estaba tan concentrada con mis amigos que olvidé revisar el celular." Ríe nerviosa.

"¿Pues sí eh?" Toma la palabra la madre. "Tan concentrada como para exiliarte casi todo un día, ¡en tu primer día de clases!"

"Ya les dije, estaba con mi amiga Ruth en su casa, lamento no haberles avisado." Se hace la ofendida.

"Dijiste _amigos_ Luna." Nota el padre. "Hay algo que nos estás ocultando y no me gusta."

"Por favor, ¡¿acaso creen que soy alguna traficante de drogas o algo así?!" Levanta el tono de voz. "No exageren."

"No me gusta ese tonito niña, ni lo que estás insinuando." Le regaña Lynn Sr.

"No estoy insinuando nada, por el amor de..."

"¿Con quién más estabas?" Inquiere Rita.

"Estaba con su nuevo amigo." Se escucha la voz alegre de Leni quien pasaba cerca de allí. Todos voltean a verla. "¡Hola Luna!" Saluda rápidamente y entra a la cocina.

"¿Nuevo amigo?" Preguntan ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

"Ruth y yo conocimos a un chico que dice haber escuchado mi nombre en varios lugares, y solo quiere ser parte de nuestra banda." Cuenta la rockera.

"De acuerdo Luna, pero la próxima debes avisarnos." Dice el padre ya bajando un poco la tensión del momento.

"Gracias y disculpen." Agacha la cabeza. Al menos no se ganó ningún castigo.

"Solo por eso no podrás salir este fin de semana, ni con tus amigos ni con tus hermanas." Vuelve a hablar Lynn Sr. Oh bueno, no debiste pensar tan pronto en eso Luna.

La rockera estaba al borde de estallar del enojo pero se contuvo, al fin y al cabo tenían toda la razón. Ella no era una chica que normalmente discutía con sus padres por eso siempre trataba de mantener las aguas calmadas y hacer caso a sus órdenes. Terminado el cruce de palabras, los padres y Lori se retiran. Luna simplemente se dirigía a su cuarto cuando se cruza con su hermano en el pasillo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunta curioso.

"Nada importante." Intenta ignorarlo. Estaba a punto de ingresar a su cuarto cuando justo sale Luan.

"¿Por qué esa cara larga Luna?" Pregunta nada seria.

"No voy a contestarte nada porque sé que esperas que lo haga para inventar algún estúpido chiste relacionado." Responde fríamente.

"Pues acabas de contestarme algo jajaja."

"Apártate ¿quieres?." La empuja de forma violenta y cierra la puerta.

"Cielos, nunca puedo preguntar nada serio en esta casa porque todos piensan que voy a hacer chistes sobre ello."

"Y es lo que siempre haces." Lincoln la desaprueba con la mirada.

Luna se encontraba recostada en su cama chateando por su celular. El enojo ya se le había pasado, había reaccionado de más sin motivo, ese castigo no la afectaba demasiado realmente. Estaba mensajeándose con Ruth, comentando sobre su nuevo amigo y otras cosas acerca de su primer día de clases, además de la discusión con sus papás.

_"Qué mal Luna, no recuerdo muchas veces en la que tus viejos te hayan castigado."_

**_"Sep, pero tienen razón."_**

_"Recién estaba hablando con George y me contó algo genial."_

**_"Espera, ¿tienes su número?"_**

_"Pues claro, se lo pedí antes de irse."_

**_"Oh claro, yo lo olvidé :facepalm:"_**

**_"¿Y qué te contó?"_**

_"Me dijo que vio un cartel sobre una batalla de bandas en el cole."_

**_"Me jodes."_**

_"Para nada amiga."_

**_"¿Estás segura?"_**

_"Eso me dijo él."_

**_"¿Y cómo lo vio si estuvo toda la mañana con nosotras?"_**

_"Yo me pregunto lo mismo."_

**_"Además ¿por qué no nos contó cuando estábamos los tres juntos?"_**

_"Deja de hacer preguntas, te digo que tampoco lo sé."_

_"Supongo que se habrá olvidado."_

**_"Bueno, al menos es una buena noticia."_**

_"Claro que sí :D"_

_"Ya tengo ganas de que nos juntemos a practicar."_

**_"Yo igual lml."_**

_"Mañana nos vemos amiga, tengo que ir a cenar y luego a dormir."_

**_"También yo. Nos vemos"_**

Con eso, Luna bloqueó su celular y lo dejó a un costado. Permaneció recostada boca arriba con sus manos debajo de su cabeza, observando con detención el techo. Solo estaba soñando despierta. Comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su primera presentación en esa batalla de bandas. Ella y sus amigos estarían en el escenario dando lo mejor de ellos, se lucirían como en sus prácticas, los reflectores harían juegos de luces sobre ellos al ritmo de la música, los fanáticos los aclamarían eufóricos sin parar. La rockera suspiró ante estos pensamientos y esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria. Sin embargo, había algo en su fantasía que no coincidía con lo que realmente viviría. Los integrantes de aquella banda eran nada más ni nada menos que ella, Ruth, Ricky y Jenny. Eso fue lo que siempre había querido. Debutar en una competencia de bandas con sus tres mejores amigos; pero no sería así, lamentablemente. Lo bueno fue que conocieron a este chico, George, en quien veía mucho potencial. De todos modos no sería lo mismo sin Jenny. _'Debería hablarle'_, pensó tomando el celular aunque luego de unos segundos lo vuelve a dejar. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron y, a pesar de que la extrañaba mucho y que habían mantenido un contacto casi diario las primeras semanas, últimamente sus conversaciones se sentían algo incómodas. Como que se había perdido esa conexión especial que tenían anteriormente. Luna sabía que su amiga había empezado a salir con un chico de allí, lo que la mantenía bastante ocupada. Tal vez por eso y otras cosas más todo ya no era como antes. Giró su cuerpo a un costado y nuevamente dejó salir un suspiro. Después de unos pocos minutos, Luan entró al cuarto para avisarle que la cena estaba lista. La rockera bajó de su cama y fue hacia el comedor.

La familia Loud comía uno de sus platos favoritos, la famosa lasagna de Lynn Sr. Los niños les contaban a sus padres acerca de su primer día de clases, algunos más emocionados que otros. Luan hacía algún que otro chiste para agregar risas a la conversación, al menos la de su padre. Por su parte, Lynn Sr. recordaba sus primeros días de clases de cada año, contando sus historias más graciosas. Entre todos, había una de las hermanas que no había dicho nada desde el momento en que se sentó, siquiera apenas había tocado la cena.

"¿No tienes hambre Luna?" Pregunta la madre.

"...no lo sé." Contesta vagamente. Rita levanta un ceja.

"¡Vamos querida, es una de tus comidas favoritas!" Intenta animarla su padre. La rockera lo mira pero permanece callada.

"Oh, me vas a decir que estás así solo porque mamá y papá te castigaron." Interrumpe Lori.

"No, no es por eso." Le dirige la mirada.

"¡Yo pido la comida de Luna!" Lynn salta repetidas veces en la silla como si fuera un mono.

"Solo estuve pensando en...cosas."

"Pff, eso explica todo, seguro." Dice con sarcasmo la hermana mayor.

"Lori." La madre le llama la atención. "¿Quieres hablarlo luego hija?" Se dirige a Luna.

"No mamá, descuida." Hay un pequeño silencio. "En realidad no es nada serio. Solo me acordaba de Jenny."

"Aw querida..." Rita sonríe compasiva. "¿Cómo está?"

"Supongo que bien, aunque...hace unos días que no hablamos." Toma un poco de agua.

"¿Supones? De seguro que está bien ahora que ya anda con novio." Vuelve a hablar Lori.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Luna la mira sorprendida.

"Vi las fotos que subió."

"Ah claro, olvidé que la tenías en tu lista de amigos." Come un bocado de la lasagna. "Es verdad, creo que por eso ya no mantiene mucho el contacto con Ruth y conmigo."

"Am bueno, es algo normal si es su primer novio." Continúa Rita. "No por eso las olvidará, solo dale el tiempo." Luna no contesta. Para romper el silencio que se había apoderado de aquel momento Lynn Sr. continúa preguntando a sus hijos sobre su día. La rockera decide comer un poco más hasta pedir permiso para retirarse e irse a dormir.

Ya en su cama, retomó sus pensamientos sobre la batalla de bandas y Jenny.

"¿Realmente pasa eso cuando consigues pareja?" Se pregunta a sí misma. "Yo no olvidaría a mis mejores amigos por algo así." Afirma. Se coloca sus auriculares y se dispone a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Luna despierta y se prepara para salir a la escuela. Luego de esperar la larga fila para el baño de todos los días, hacer su aseo matutino y desayunar junto a sus hermanos, el autobús pasa a buscarla en el horario de siempre. Lori y Leni iban junto a ella.

"Ughhh, segundo día de clases y ya estoy muerta." Se queja la mayor.

"Qué feo lo que dices Lori." Habla Leni. "Eso no es algo para bromear, ya que tú estás viva." La corrige.

"...muerta de cansancio Leni, es una expresión." La mira con el ceño fruncido. "Me sorprende que a esta altura de la vida no sepas qué significan muchas cosas."

"Y aun así sigue pasando de año." Agrega Luna.

"Oigan, todos pasamos de año cada año. Para eso están los cumpleaños ¿no?" Se encoge de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿dices que tú y tus amigos ya encontraron una competencia de bandas?" Pregunta Lori a la rockera.

"¡Sí, será genial! ¡Por fin podremos mostrar nuestro talento a todos!" Exclama tocando una guitarra de aire.

"Pero creí que ya habían tocado en algunos pubs el año pasado." Dice Lori.

"Em bueno sí, pero solo fueron cinco minutos en cada uno. Solo eran pequeñas presentaciones de bandas aún desconocidas y recién formadas. En cambio esto será ¡una batalla! Varios grupos en competencia para llegar a ser el mejor de nuestra escuela."

"¿Y qué es lo que ganarán?"

"Bueno, todavía no leí el anuncio pero lo seguro es que ganaremos reconocimiento." Continúa explicando. "Y eso es lo más importante para nosotros."

"Oh bueno, ¡espero que les vaya súper bien!" Sonríe la rubia mayor.

"Gracias hermana. ¡Para eso nos prepararemos!" Le devuelve la sonrisa.

Llegan a su destino y cada una se dirige a su salón. Luna se reúne con Ruth y van en busca de sus libros a los casilleros, no sin antes chequear la información del anuncio de la competencia.

**Batalla de bandas**

**de la Escuela Secundaria de**

**Royal Woods!**

¡Así es! Las clases comenzaron, ¡y nosotros también regresamos!

¡Inauguraremos el primer concurso de bandas de este año!

¡Los ganadores recibirán un trofeo que será ubicado en la vitrina de la escuela!

¡Además publicaremos sus canciones en la sección principal de la página de alumnos!

¡No se lo pierdan! Tienen tiempo de anotarse hasta este viernes,

¡ya que este mismo fin de semana comenzarán las audiciones!

_Organizan el grupo de profesores de música y ex alumnos de la escuela._

_Consultas e inscripciones en el departamento de Música._

"No lo puedo creer." Dice Luna boquiabierta.

"¡Yo tampoco! ¡No queda nada para nuestra primera presentación oficial!" Exclama su amiga contenta.

"Oh, ¡hola chicas!" Llega George. "Veo que ya vieron la buena noticia."

"¡Sí, tenías razón amigo! Tenemos que practicar en estos días sí o sí." Continúa la de cabello morado.

"Bueno, si quieren esta vez podemos ir a mi casa y ensayar en la cochera." Propone el chico.

"Genial, oye Luna..." Ruth voltea a ver a su amiga quien permanecía callada, aun observando el anuncio. "...deberíamos avisarle a Ricky lo más pronto posible."

Luego de un pequeño silencio la Loud finalmente habla. "Ruth...¿recuerdas que te dije que mis padres me castigaron?" La mira fija a los ojos.

"Ajá."

"Pues fue por este fin de semana...¡y me dijeron que no podía salir ni con ustedes ni con mis hermanas!" Comienza a hiperventilarse.

"¡Mierda!" Grita enfadada su amiga. "¡¿Por qué tuvieron que ser tan inoportunos?!"

"¡Me castigan una vez al año y justo tienen que arruinarme uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida!" Se agarra la cara del enojo.

"¡Oh no, qué mala suerte chicas!" George toma de los hombros a ambas. "Por lo menos ahí dice que no será la única del año."

"Sí pero ¿cuándo es el próximo?" Pregunta Ruth malhumorada. "OYE TÚ." Llama la atención de un chico que llevaba una guitarra en su espalda. Éste voltea la mirada en respuesta. "¡¿Cuántos concursos de estos hacen por año en esta escuela?!" Toma el cartel en sus manos.

"Como dos por año hermana." Responde pasivamente.

"¡¿Es en serio?!" Reacciona Luna indignada. "O sea que el próximo debe ser luego del receso de verano."

"Bueno, podríamos competir en otras escuelas." Sugiere George para calmarlas.

"¡No hermano!" Luna toma a su amigo de la remera. "No importa lo que hayan dicho mis padres. Iremos a esa competencia cueste lo que cueste."

"¿Estás segura Luna?" Pregunta un poco sorprendida Ruth. "Es decir, me alegra saber que podremos hacerlo a pesar de todo pero...si tus padres se llegaran a enterar...no querría que nos separen por haberlos desobedecido."

"No van a separarnos." Asegura la Loud. "Además no van a enterarse, yo me encargaré de eso."

"Hmm, está bien. Eso espero." Suena el timbre indicando el comienzo de clases. Los tres rockeros se dirigen al aula.

Al finalizar las clases, el trío se dirige al departamento de música para inscribirse a la competencia. Tocan la puerta y los recibe uno de los profesores organizadores.

"Buen día chicos, ¿qué desean?"

"Buen día profe, mis amigos y yo queremos inscribirnos en la batalla de bandas." Habla Luna.

"Oh, de acuerdo, pasen." Los tres ingresan a la pequeña oficina. "Bien, completen sus datos en estos formularios." El profesor les entrega unas hojas. "Luego necesitaré los datos de su banda."

"Profe, uno de nuestros integrantes no es de esta escuela, ¿puede participar de todas formas?" Pregunta Ruth.

"Desde luego." Asiente con la cabeza. "Pueden traer sus datos personales en los próximos días, de lo contrario no podrán participar."

"Ok, gracias." Responde. Los tres amigos devuelven los formularios ya completados y el profesor comienza a preguntarles sobre los datos de la banda.

Aclara su voz. "¿Nombre de la banda?"

"Uh, no habíamos pensado en eso." Ruth voltea hacia sus amigos.

"Es cierto." George aprieta los dientes.

"Pensemos en un nombre rápido." Apresura Luna.

"¿No tenían un nombre ustedes con sus amigos?" Pregunta el chico.

"No exactamente, las pocas veces que tocamos nos presentábamos solo con nuestros nombres." Cuenta la Loud.

"Chicos, si no tienen un nombre, solo por esta vez les permitiré que me lo traigan junto con los datos de su otro amigo." Autoriza el profesor.

"Oh ¿de veras? ¡Muchas gracias!" Contesta sonriente Luna. "Disculpe por nuestra mala organización."

"Bueno, sigamos con los otros datos." Continúan la pequeña interrogación.

Al salir, los tres se reúnen en la entrada de la escuela. "Fiu, menos mal que ese profesor era buena onda y nos dejó anotarnos a pesar de todo." Suspira George.

"Lo sé, pero debemos llevar los datos de Ricky y nuestro nombre cuanto antes." Les recuerda Luna. "Yo me encargo de avisarle, y así de paso le diré de juntarnos para ensayar uno de estos días."

"Genial Luna." El chico levanta su pulgar como signo de aprobación. "¿Entonces en mi casa mañana?"

"Suena bien amigo." Ruth hace un gesto de pistola con su dedo. "Y tú Luna, avísale a tus padres ¿sí?"

"Jeje, esta vez lo haré." Sus hermanas se acercan para volver a casa.

"Vamos Luna, esta vez no te irás con tus amigos." Lori la toma del brazo.

"Sí, bueno, adiós chicos." Saluda a sus amigos. Ellos le devuelven el gesto con la mano.

"¡Adios Ruth, adios chico nuevo!" Los despide Leni.

"Su nombre es George." Aclara la hermana rockera.

"Oh tiene el mismo nombre que el hermano de una de mis amigas." Comenta la modista mientras se retiran.

En la casa Loud, luego de que Luna le preguntara a su padre si podía juntarse con sus amigos a ensayar al día siguiente y de recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte del jefe de la casa, la rockera llama a su amigo Ricky, con quien no había hablado desde el comienzo de clases.

_"¡Hola Luna!"_

_"¿Qué onda Ricky, cómo has estado estos días?"_

_"Pues no muy ocupado, por ahora la escuela está muy tranquila."_

_"Entiendo, los primeros días son así, pero agárrate cuando los profesores empiecen con sus explicaciones alocadas." _Ríe Luna.

_"Lo sé, de seguro eso no cambió desde la primaria." _Concuerda con ella.

_"¿Y has visto a alguien conocido ya?"_

_"Amm...nop. Nadie en mi salón. ¿Y ustedes?"_

_"Tampoco, pero Ruth y yo conocimos a un chico genial."_

_"Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Qué bien!"_

_"Sí, también te llamaba para proponerte algo, ¡y sostente de tu silla! porque tengo muy buenas noticias."_

_"¿De qué se trata amiga?"_

_"Con este chico nuevo vamos a formar una banda y aquí en la escuela ¡están organizando una competición!"_

_"Oh, ¡qué genial!"_

_"¡Sí! Obviamente ya nos inscribimos pero necesitamos tus datos personales completos para terminar con eso. Además de un nombre para el conjunto."_

_"¿Me inscribieron a mí también? ¿Y cuándo es?"_

_"Este mismo fin de semana hermano."_

_"Uff, no me digas." _El chico titubea un poco. _"Es que...este mismo fin de semana me anoté a unas audiciones para hacer...teatro...jeje."_

_"¿Tú, teatro?" _Luna queda perpleja. _"¿Una escuela técnica tiene presentaciones de teatro?"_

_"Sí, a mí también me sorprendió."_

_"A mí lo que me sorprende es que te hayas anotado. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta actuar?"_

_"Ni yo lo sé. Es que quería probar algo nuevo."_

_"¡Pero amigo, estamos hablando de presentarnos a una batalla de bandas!" _Insiste.

_"De acuerdo, te pasaré mis datos completos, pero tienes que decirme qué día tocaremos así no se me junta cuando actúe."_

_"Ok, te aviso."_ La chica no notaba muy entusiasmado a su amigo.

_"Gracias amiga, nos estaremos viendo entonces."_

_"¡Espera! También te quería invitar a juntarnos para ensayar en la casa de nuestro amigo."_

_"¿Cuándo?"_

_"Mañana, te paso su dirección por mensaje."_

_"Emm...mañana...ok, mañana estoy."_

_"Am...bueno, hasta entonces Ricky."_

_"De acuerdo Luna, adiós." _El chico corta la llamada.

"Está más raro que antes." Dice pensativa con una mano en su barbilla. De inmediato, recibe un mensaje con los datos de su amigo; ella le responde con la dirección de la casa de George. Al bajar de su cama una figura oscura la sorprende, asustándola de golpe.

"¡Ahhhh!" Exclama con temor, hasta que la reconoce. "¡Lucy! Casi...casi me matas...del susto." Jadea.

"Lo siento, es que no pude evitar notar y sentir tus penas." Dice con su voz serena. Ya desde su nacimiento, la pequeña gótica había demostrado tener una personalidad tan calmada y silenciosa que a veces se tornaba espeluznante. Acostumbraba a aparecerse sin previo aviso, asustando a cualquier integrante de su familia. Sin embargo, la pobre lo hacía sin intenciones de atemorizarlos, solo era su forma de ser y nadie parecía oír sus llegadas.

"Hermana, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?" Pregunta la rockera aun entre resoplidos. "¿De qué penas me hablas?"

"Tú sabes a qué me refiero." Luna estaba segura que su hermana la "observaba" fijamente bajo esa largo cabello oscuro. "Yo puedo sentir cuando alguien en mi familia está envuelto en un cúmulo de emociones negativas."

"Bueno, tienes razón. Últimamente no me he estado sintiendo del todo complacida." Suspira frotándose uno de sus brazos con la mano. "Dos de mis mejores amigos están muy diferentes a cómo los he conocido todo este tiempo y me siento algo confundida por su forma de actuar."

"Comprendo tu pesar." La gótica presta atención a sus palabras, como si estuviera tomando nota de ello.

Si bien Lucy era aproximadamente siete años menor que Luna, todos sus hermanos sabían de los conocimientos profundos que la gótica poseía acerca de los sentimientos. Ya desde muy pequeña se la pasaba leyendo complejos libros de poemas relacionados a problemas emocionales humanos como el amor, la fraternidad y la amistad. Por eso Luna sabía que podía confiar de ella algún consejo.

"Sé lo que mamá me dijo acerca de Jenny, pero igual no lo comprendo. Y algo parecido está sucediendo con Ricky, aunque no haya descubierto el verdadero por qué de su reciente cambio."

"Sabes Luna, mi corta edad no me ha brindado las vivencias por las que una adolescente como tú pasan día a día, ya sea relacionado al romance o a la lealtad de tus amigos." Hace una pequeña pausa. "Pero sí he leído sobre eso." La rockera permanecía atenta a las palabras de su hermana menor. "A veces los humanos, como almas sensibles que somos, nos vemos sometidos ante emociones lo suficientemente fuertes como para caer ante ellas, lo cual lamentablemente nos lleva a su dependencia." Luna parpadea varias veces, pero sigue intentando seguir su discurso casi filosófico. "Estas formas de responder van desapareciendo a medida que pasa el tiempo, pero desafortunadamente algunas veces permanecen por mucho más." Hace otra pausa. "Para no confundirte hermana, el día que te enamores pasarás por esto probablemente." Luna mantiene sus ojos abiertos, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. "Si estás pensando en eso, no, como te dije, aun no lo he vivido, simplemente lo he leído." Y las luces se apagan.

"¿Lu...Lucy?" Entre la oscuridad, la rockera lleva sus brazos hacia adelante para buscar el interruptor de luz. Cuando enciende las luces la gótica ya no estaba. Escalofriante...pero sabias palabras.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Luna y sus amigos estaban ensayando en la cochera de la casa de George. Aun esperaban a Ricky, pero mientras tocaban algunas canciones que habían propuesto presentar en su debut. Luego de haber entregado los datos del último integrante y el nombre de la banda se les había dado las reglas del concurso, una de las cuales era que su primera presentación debía ser la interpretación de algún tema de sus bandas o artistas favoritos. Siendo fanáticos de Mick Swagger, decidieron practicar algunos de sus temas para ver cuál elegir al final del día.

"Wow Ruth, ¡me encanta la pasión que le pones al tocar la batería!" Exclama el dueño de casa.

"¡Y yo sabía que eras un buen guitarrista amigo!" Le devuelve el halago.

"¡Eso rockea!" Chocan los cinco.

"A decir verdad me gustó más esta interpretación que la anterior." Opina Luna.

"Sí, aunque sería mejor si estuviéramos los cuatro." Ruth se cruza de brazos.

"¿Tal vez se confundió de dirección?" George encoge los hombros y levanta los brazos.

"Ya pasó una hora desde que nos juntamos." La Loud chequea su celular.

"¿Por qué no le vuelves a preguntar dónde anda?" Sugiere su amiga.

"Está bien." Luna le escribe al chico. "Listo. Oh está en línea."

"¿Y ahora qué dice?" Refunfuña Ruth.

"A cinco minutos de allí." Cita el mensaje. "Supuestamente." Agrega.

"Ugh, ese chico anda en algo extraño."

"¿Siempre fue de llegar tarde a los ensayos?" Pregunta George.

"No realmente." Dice Luna. "Pero el hecho de que ahora vaya a otra escuela hace que obviamente nos veamos menos, y por lo tanto se nos aleje de a poco. Tal como sucedió con Jenny."

"Grr, la verdad que me molesta su actitud." Gruñe la chica de cabello morado.

"Ten calma amiga, sigamos practicando otros temas." Sugiere el chico para disminuir su ira.

"Nah, quiero descansar un rato." Se aparta de su batería y se echa en el piso.

"Ok...en ese caso, ¿quieren algo para comer? Tengo algunos sándwiches preparados en el refrigerador."

"Oh, suena bien amigo, ¡gracias!" Sonríe la Loud. Su amigo va por la comida. Luna observa a una malhumorada Ruth usando su celular. "No seas tan amargada amiga."

"Luna, no sé cuál es el problema de esos chicos, no entiendo por qué actúan así."

"¿Te refieres a Jenny y a Ricky?"

"Seh..."

"Bueno, Jenny ha estado así desde que...consiguió novio, creo."

"..."

"¿No crees que tal vez le esté pasando lo mismo a Ricky?" Se pregunta Luna.

"Si ese chico hubiera conseguido novia lo sabríamos porque nos lo hubiera contado, supongo."

"¿Por qué estamos dudando tanto de nuestro amigo? ¡Lo conocemos hace siete años!" Se toma de la cabeza.

"Cuando llegue se lo preguntaré." Dice Ruth decidida.

"No, no lo haremos en frente de George. Los chicos ni se conocen y no vamos a hacerle una pregunta tan privada y tal vez algo incómoda en frente de él."

"Tienes razón..."

"Cuando nos vayamos se lo preguntamos en el camino."

Las chicas siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que un par de minutos después George regresó con un plato repleto de sándwiches de jamón y queso. Al verlos, Ruth se abalanzó sobre ellos y devoró unos cuantos de unos pocos bocados.

"Parece como si nunca comieras." Luna la miraba divertida aunque algo disgustada.

"Por eso traje varios jaja." Dice George. "¿Alguna señal de su amigo?"

"Nope."

"Qué lástima...tenía muchas ganas de ver a la banda unida." El chico apoya el plato sobre una mesada y se sienta en el piso.

"¡Sí vendrá amigo, no te preocupes!" Lo anima Luna.

"Eso espero, mientras aprovechemos este descanso hasta que llegue."

Aproximadamente una hora después, los tres rockeros seguían esperando por su último integrante. Ya no estaban en la cochera sino en el living de la casa de su amigo.

"Luego están las gemelas, Lana y Lola, naturalmente son muy parecidas en apariencia pero no te imaginas lo diferentes que son en cuanto a personalidad y gustos. ¡Simplemente no hay nada que compartan! ...hasta ahora." Luna le estaba hablando a George acerca de sus nueve hermanos. El chico se veía totalmente atrapado por las palabras de la Loud, nunca había conocido a alguien con esa cantidad de hermanos.

"De seguro tenían que haber gemelas entre tanta cantidad de hijos." Ríe.

"No tengo alguna anécdota graciosa con ellas realmente, aún son muy pequeñas." Cuenta Luna. "Pero seguro algo voy a recordar. Déjame ver..."

A esta altura del día ya ni se molestaron en seguir practicando para la audición ni en seguir intentando comunicarse con Ricky, por lo que decidieron charlar sobre otras cosas no relacionadas. Ruth estaba cómodamente sentada en un sillón con su celular sin prestarle atención a su amiga porque ya había oído todo sobre su gran familia. Esta era una de las pocas veces en que tenía sus ojos levemente descubiertos; veía videos de conciertos de sus artistas favoritos y cada cierto tiempo chequeaba sus redes sociales en busca de noticias o actualizaciones de estado. En eso, decide entrar a la conversación con Ricky la cual mostraba una conexión reciente.

"¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo este hijo de su-" Suena el timbre de la casa.

"¿Será él?" Pregunta George poniéndose de pié. Se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre. Finalmente el último integrante había hecho acto de presencia.

"¡Ricky¡ ¡¿Dónde carajo estabas?!" Estalla de furia Ruth.

"Hola chicos, disculpen por la tardanza."

"Más vale que tengas una buena explicación hermano." Dice Luna con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

"Hola Ricky, yo soy George." El dueño de casa estrecha su mano. Se saludan y lo invita a pasar.

"Gracias George, de verdad que siento mucho haber llegado a esta hora."

"No hay problema hermano, de seguro tienes tus cosas, todos las tenemos."

"En realidad, ¿podría contarles de qué se trata más tarde chicas, por favor?" Ruega el recién llegado.

Antes que Ruth dijera alguna otra grosería Luna interviene rápidamente. "Más tarde, pero sin excusas." Lo amenaza con el dedo.

"Bueno Ricky, estábamos decidiendo cuál tema tocar." Cuenta George.

"Sí, estábamos." Interrumpe la de cabello morado. "Hace unas horas." Ricky solo sonríe nervioso.

"Practicamos unos cuantos y teníamos pensado interpretar '_It's just Rock 'n' Roll_' de Mick, ¿qué te parece?"

"Claro, debemos practicarla todos juntos."

"¡Exacto!" Exclama George. "¡Vamos chicas!" Las mira a ambas.

A duras penas, Ruth se levanta del sillón y toma sus baquetas. Luna toma su guitarra y se da cuenta de algo.

"Ricky...¿trajiste tu bajo?" Pregunta irónicamente sabiendo que el chico había venido con las manos vacías.

"Ups...lo olvide."

La cara de Ruth se pone totalmente roja del enojo.

"RICKYYYYYYYY, AHORA MISMO TE VAS A LA M-"

* * *

**N/A: **Una aclaración acerca del formato de diálogos es que lo cambié de igual forma como lo hice con mi otro proyecto de TLH (cap 4 en adelante), por las mismas razones mencionadas allí. Otra cosa, no crean que me confundí con el nombre de la canción de Mick Swagger. Si el nombre del artista fue parodiado, ¿por qué entonces no puedo parodiar los nombres originales de sus temas también? Jeje, de igual forma tendré que parodiar las letras en el caso que se cante alguna (lo tendré que hacer - suspiro -).

Como pueden ver, la conversación por celular la hice mostrando a la izquierda los mensajes enviados por Ruth y a la derecha en negrita los mensajes enviados por Luna, como si fuera un chat real en redes sociales. Bueno eso lo haré siempre así aunque no sé si será de su agrado, si quieren pueden decirme lo que piensan sobre eso.

**Un final totalmente diferente a los anteriores jaja. Decidí cortar el capítulo hasta aquí porque sino se hubiera hecho demasiado largo con lo que viene. Así que la continuación de este capítulo llamado 'Encuentros' seguirá en el siguiente capítulo (duh). Lo que quiero decir es que el próximo será algo así como un Encuentros parte dos. Sip, creo que es mejor dejarlo aquí y seguir desarrollando esta parte de la vida de Luna en un cap aparte.**

**Sé que la mayor parte de este cap es puro diálogo, ni idea pero así es como me salió hacerlo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos comunicando en la próxima actualización!**


	4. Verdades que duelen

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. Esta serie no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Verdades que duelen**

Era viernes por la noche y Luna se encontraba en su cuarto viendo videos musicales en su laptop. Para no molestar a su hermana Luan, quien también estaba allí, tenía sus auriculares puestos, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La comediante escribía algo en un anotador, dando golpecitos en su barbilla con el lápiz de vez en cuando, como si la ayudara a pensar mejor.

"Luna, tú que sabes más sobre el _tema_, ¿a los rockeros les gusta más los conciertos a cielo abierto o cerrado?" Suelta una risita al decir _aquella_ palabra. La castaña seguía concentrada en sus videos, golpeando su pie contra el piso al ritmo de la música. Balbuceaba algunas palabras siguiendo la letra de la canción.

_"I wanna rock and roll all night...and party every day..."_

"No, no. Te pregunté si a cielo abierto o cerrado...no si de día o de noche."

_"You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy..." _Continúa.

"Eso no lo entendí." Dice con decepción.

"¡Oh sí nene!" Exclama la rockera con sus manos elevadas en forma de cuerno. "El cierre siempre fue un lujo." Comenta al finalizar el video.

"¡Ah, OK!" Prosigue con sus anotaciones.

Luna recibe una llamada a su celular. Era Ruth.

_"¿Qué onda hermana?"_

_"Luna, ¿cómo vienes con la práctica?"_

_"Pues ya la dejé, ya me siento más tranquila respecto a nuestro debut de mañana." _Asegura con firmeza.

_"Me alegro y me sorprende sabiendo cómo te pusiste cuando empezamos las clases."_

_"Creo en nosotros así que no tengo nada más de qué preocuparme."_

_"Entonces, como quedamos, ¿mañana hacemos un último ensayo en casa?"_

_"Al mediodía como acordamos hermana." _Reafirma lo pactado.

_"Espera, ¿y qué hay de tus padres?"_

_"Je...ya tengo todo bajo control."_

_"Genial, hasta mañana entonces."_

_"Duerme bien."_ Cuelga.

Mañana sería el gran día de Luna y sus amigos en su primer batalla de bandas. Su presentación había salido sorteada para el sábado a las 8 de la noche en su escuela secundaria y los preparativos estaban casi listos para el tan esperado día. Con respecto al castigo, Luna había convencido a sus dos hermanas mayores a pagar por esos dos días una estancia en el spa para sus padres como regalo adelantado de su próximo aniversario; no sin antes acordar una retribución por parte de la rockera a ambas, la cual consistía en entregarle su mesada de los próximos tres meses para cubrir el gasto generado, con intereses claro, y la limpieza de su cuarto por las próximas dos semanas. La pobre Luna se sentía en desventaja por dicho acuerdo pero no tenía otra opción, su sueño era mucho más importante que todo eso...y más. Sin más que hacer por el día de hoy, luego de hacer su aseo nocturno se dispone a descansar, cayendo profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos.

* * *

La noche había pasado en lo que ella sintió fueron apenas un par de horas. Tal vez serían los nervios o la ansiedad pero, al observar la hora en su teléfono celular, éste marcaba las nueve en punto aproximadamente. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Sus ojos ardían levemente como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente, odiaba cuando sucedía eso. Es como si hubiera perdido todo ese tiempo durmiendo y el descanso no había surtido efecto en su cuerpo. Con apuro, cepilló sus dientes, enjuagó un poco su cara para despabilarse y bajó al comedor para ver si había quedado algo para desayunar. Mientras chequeaba el refrigerador sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo. Era su papá quien ya estaba listo para salir al spa con su esposa, no sin antes de despedirse de su dormilona hija y recordarle acerca de su penitencia.

"Veo que por fin despertaste querida, ¿te acostaste muy tarde anoche?" Inquiere el padre.

"Más o menos." Extrae la botella de leche y una jarra de jugo.

"Bueno Luna, gracias a la brillante idea de tus hermanas, tu madre y yo nos iremos por este fin de semana al spa." Sonríe, luego pone una expresión de seriedad. "No te olvides que no estás permitida salir a ningún tipo de evento." La chica traga un poco de saliva, asustada por la mirada de su padre. "Confiamos en ti."

"Lori se encargará de ustedes y por favor no le hagan el trabajo más difícil." Habla Rita. Segundos después ambos la despiden con una caricia y se retiran.

La chica permaneció sentada en la mesa tomando su desayuno y recordando las palabras de su padre. Algo en ese último recado hizo que se sintiera un poco incómoda al pensar en lo que tenía planeado hacer. Inesperadamente, una sensación de miedo le infundió por todo el cuerpo, un presentimiento de que algo podría salir mal; sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo algo pesimistas, lo que generaba duda en su accionar.

_"Ya no hay vuelta atrás Luna."_ Piensa. Lo que más le dolía era burlar esas tres palabras, 'confiamos en ti'. Si bien todo hijo pasa con unas cuantas mentiras por encima de sus padres a lo largo de su vida, ella realmente no se sentía del todo bien haciéndolo. Pero ya había hecho lo posible para lograr hacer caso omiso a su castigo y ahora no podía echarse atrás. Había un importante sueño en juego, que además involucraba a sus amigos.

Al terminar su comida de la mañana, lavó y secó los utensilios usados, colocándolos posteriormente en su lugar. En un par de horas debía ir a lo de Ruth a terminar con la previa a su debut musical en la competencia. En ese tiempo había decidido mirar televisión para sacarse de encima aquellos pensamientos negativos que le rondaban por la mente. No pasó demasiado hasta que se hicieron las 11:30, lo que le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa de su amiga en punto. Tomó su mochila y guitarra y partió hacia allí, entre felicidad y dudas.

Durante el recorrido del autobús, la rockera se mantenía todavía pensante cuando una frenada repentina del vehículo la sobresalta por completo. Había habido un pequeño choque con una camioneta familiar que iba por delante del autobús que no había causado mayores estragos entre los pasajeros, pero que de seguro demoraría su llegada. Tanto la Loud como el resto de pasajeros expresan quejidos de descontento por la imprudencia del chofer que, gracias a ello, haría que llegasen retrasados a sus respectivos destinos. Pasados unos diez minutos de discusión entre los conductores, la patrulla policial y la ambulancia llegan a determinar lo sucedido y verificar que realmente no hubieran heridos. Luna comienza a impacientarse y chequea su celular para ver cuánto tiempo le faltaba. Bueno, no era necesario llegar con total exactitud a la casa de su amiga, pero su constante nerviosismo por su desobediencia la atormentaba exasperantemente. Cinco minutos más transcurren para que se decida a abandonar el vehículo y seguir a pie. Hasta este momento, la rockera había permanecido ajena al siniestro ocurrido y, al pasar por la escena del choque, nota con total estupefacción, en primer lugar, y confusión en segundo, la van de su padre. Tenía la parte trasera abollada y el parachoques se había salido de su lugar. El señor Loud conversaba con el oficial acerca del accidente, con Rita a su lado. Ésta avista inmediatamente a su hija quien tropieza en un intento de salir corriendo de allí.

"¡¿Luna?!"

Lynn Sr. se voltea a ver tras el llamado de su esposa y abre los ojos como platos, ignorando las palabras del policía que lo interrogaba. Ya no había escapatoria, Luna había sido capturada y no podía dejar de pensar en la ola de castigos que se le vendrían luego de esto.

"Disculpe oficial." Lo interrumpe y se acerca a su hija. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

_"No sigas mintiendo Luna." _Se dijo a sí misma. "Papá...simplemente estaba...de paseo." ¿Para qué hablar si de todas formas haces lo contrario, no?

"¿De paseo con tu guitarra?"

_"Se acabó."_ Se para firmemente frente a ambos y suspira. "Estoy en camino a lo de Ruth, me iba a juntar a ensayar para una presentación en mi escuela que daremos esta noche." Explica con claridad. Los dos adultos escuchan atentamente. "Lo del spa fue todo un truco hecho por mi para alejarlos y poder hacer mi sueño posible."

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Lynn Sr. intenta soltar las primeras palabras. "Pe-pero...¿por qué no nos lo dijiste...?" Titubea. "Si nos hubieras explicado las cosas como son, tal como lo hiciste ahora, podríamos haber replanteado el castigo..."

"Nuestro mayor deseo es que cumplas tus sueños Luna...todos ustedes." Se suma Rita refiriéndose también a sus hermanos.

La rockera se sentía una completa estúpida por haber hecho todo ese enredo en vano, sabiendo que desde un principio podía haber contado con el apoyo de sus padres. Con más razón ahora se sentía culpable por no haber confiado en ellos, cosa que ellos si hacían respecto a ella.

"Nos has decepcionado Luna." Continúa el padre. "Por más doloroso que sea para nosotros decirte esto..." La mira a su esposa. "Olvídate de ir a esa presentación...y no solo eso, el castigo será doble." Finaliza, haciéndole señas de que se retire y vuelva a casa.

Con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, Luna comienza su regreso a casa a pie. Adiós a la oportunidad de su vida, adiós a sus amigos quienes de seguro la odiarán por fallarles, incluso sabiendo que al menos Ruth le había advertido sobre esto, adiós a la confianza de sus padres. En el camino comienza a sentir un dolor profundo en el pecho, tan punzante como la mirada decepcionada de Lynn y Rita. Sentía que no podía respirar tranquilamente, se estaba agitando, comenzaba a sudar, el calor le inundaba el cuerpo, estaba a punto de gritar de la furia cuando de golpe despierta respirando pesadamente.

Luna mira a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, se sentía aliviada por ello. Sin embargo, la sensación de calor y pesadez no solo habían sido parte del sueño ya que la seguían invadiendo. Escucha la respiración calmada de Luan durmiendo debajo. Gracias a Dios solamente había sido una maldita pesadilla que, por cierto, le había generado más cuestiones acerca de su plan; pero a la vez, le había dado la solución. ¿Era factible que lo que sus padres le habían dicho en sueños sucediera en la realidad? Debía intentarlo, debía confiar en ellos. Chequea su celular y ve que son las 4:37 de la mañana; aún podía seguir descansando para reconfortar su mente. Se recuesta nuevamente, deseando no volver a tener otro de esos malos sueños.

* * *

A las pocas horas, ya de mañana, la rockera vuelve a abrir los ojos, eran aproximadamente las 7:30. Se estira y bosteza luego de aquella noche pavorosa, agradeciendo el no haberla repetido en la segunda vuelta. Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban escasamente su cuarto desde la ventana, era el comienzo del día menos y más esperado por ella.

"...mm...lo que usted diga...Sr. Cocos..." La voz dormida de Luan la asusta un poco.

Desciende de su cama y se dirige al baño cuya entrada estaba totalmente despejada de hermanos. Al ser sábado, prácticamente ninguno despertaba a esta hora y si lo hacían, no salían de sus cuartos hasta dentro de dos horas más. Mientras realizaba su aseo personal, escucha ruidos de bultos y pasos desde la planta inferior de su casa. Probablemente eran sus padres preparándose para salir al spa. _"En el sueño no salían tan temprano." _Piensa, y se da cuenta que entonces tendría menos tiempo para convencerse si decirles lo que haría o no. Concluye su higiene y baja rápidamente al comedor, notando en su camino dos valijas varadas en la puerta principal, esperando a ser llevadas a su destino.

"Oh hija, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?" Pregunta el padre algo sorprendido. Él y Rita estaban desayunando.

"No tenía más sueño." Responde. "¿Ya están por salir?"

"Aún no querida. Esperaremos a que todos despierten."

"Ah, está bien." Piensa un poco sus palabras. "Amm, entonces volveré a mi cuarto a cambiarme y regreso a desayunar."

"De acuerdo, ¿quieres que vaya preparando tus huevos revueltos?" Ofrece la madre

"En forma de sol ma..."

"Ah, lo siento querida." Si bien recordaba la mayoría de las preferencias de sus hijos, a veces su memoria fallaba.

Luna se devuelve a su dormitorio para cambiarse su pijama mientras continúa pensando cómo pedirle a sus padres poder ir a la competencia.

"...pero en ese caso...lo del spa habría sido en vano."

"¿A qué te refieres?" La voz de su compañera de cuarto la estremece. Al ingresar no había notado que estaba despierta.

Su plan solo era sabido por ella y sus dos hermanas mayores, el resto no estaba enterado ni era necesario que lo supieran. Pero al ver que sus palabras se habían deslizado sin querer de su boca, no le quedaba otra opción más que comunicarle lo que sucedía.

"¿Recuerdas que papá y mamá me castigaron por este fin de semana?" La comediante asiente agitando su cabeza de forma exagerada. "¿Y que como por arte de magia estos mismos dos días se irán al spa?" Repite el movimiento. Luna suspira y agacha la cabeza avergonzada. "Bueno, lo hice con el objetivo de poder asistir al concurso de bandas de mi escuela." La comediante permanece callada, esperando por más. "Esta misma noche tuve un sueño extraño que me dejó una especie de enseñanza...sobre no burlar su confianza en mí y creer en que siempre me apoyarán." Luan estaba por dar su punto de vista cuando su hermana continúa. "Y mi duda es...si debería decirles la verdad o pasarlos por alto.

"Yo creo que-"

"Por favor te lo pido, no hagas ningún chiste, que no es el momento..." La interrumpe de una forma que Luan considera grosera.

"No iba a hacer ninguno."

Las mejillas de Luna se ruborizan. "Disculpa hermana."

"Sabes, a lo largo de mi carrera como comediante..." La chica podía afirmar estar seria pero no podía evitar pensar que eso de 'carrera' no sonaba como tal. "...mucha gente creyó que jamás tuve malos momentos en mi vida y que todo lo que me rodea son risas y chistes."

"Emm, que yo sepa o recuerde...así es como siempre te vi, hermana."

"Exacto, es lo que todos piensan."

"A decir verdad, el único momento en que te vi realmente triste fue cuando perdiste tu primer muñeco."

La comediante simplemente ignora ese recuerdo. "Ustedes me conocen como una niña alegre y divertida, pero he tenido mis momentos de _de__sgracia_." No pudo evitar hacer uno de sus juegos de palabras. "Oh, lo siento, a veces me sale sin querer." Se sonroja.

"Jaja descuida, aunque a veces no sea el momento correcto, eres la mejor haciendo lo que haces." Tenía que admitir que poseía un talento innato.

"Gracias. Lo que quiero decir es que en esos malos momentos siempre tuve la suerte de contar con papá y mamá para lo que sea, nunca dudé de ellos, desde lo más pequeño como un simple muñeco...hasta lo más grande como un amor no correspondido."

¡¿Pero qué, había tanto de su hermana más cercana que no sabía?! Luna se toma la cabeza, sintiéndose la peor de todas por ser tan ajena a su alrededor. No entendía cómo podía ignorar tanto de su familia. ¿Era este otro sueño?

"¡¿A quién te refieres con amor no correspondido, lo conozco?!" Grita acercándose a ella.

Luan retoma un poco su humor cómico. "Nah, fue un amor platónico...ya sabes, de esos que sabes que nunca jamás en la vida sucederán." Ríe. "Pero de más niña no lo entendía."

"Uf hermana, lo dibujaste de una forma tan seria que creí que alguien te había roto el corazón." Dice la rockera resoplando del alivio.

"Te dije que puedo actuar tanto de manera formal como informal." Afirma con la cabeza hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados.

"Tu lado formal es tan escaso que parece inexistente..."

"Te equivocas." La corrige levantando un dedo. "¡Constantemente vivo entre las formalidades de la comedia!"

"Ah." Ahora entiende a lo que se refería. "De todas formas...gracias hermana." Se acerca y la abraza. "Me ayudaste a decidir lo que voy a hacer."

En eso se oye el llamado de su padre. "¡Niños, bajen todos que queremos despedirnos!"

Oh no, eso significaba que se estaban por ir. Ambas descienden al piso principal y ven que los demás hermanos ya se encontraban allí, aun en pijamas y rodeando al par de adultos.

"Lori, por favor, haz lo que te hemos indicado al pie de la letra." Le recuerda su madre. "No es la primera vez que te quedas a cargo."

La rubia se frota los ojos. "Lo sé mamá, tendré a Leni para ayudarme por si lo necesite." Acerca a su hermana tirando de su brazo.

La modista los saluda con la mano. "Descuiden, yo mantendré las letras a mis pies."

Las gemelas se acercan a abrazar las piernas de sus padres entre llantos y sorbos. "Los vamos a extrañar..." Dice Lana con mocos en la nariz. Lynn Sr. y Rita ríen con ternura y se agachan a tomar una cada uno en brazos.

Por su lado, Lucy les entrega una hoja. "Es un poema para que lean durante el viaje." Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, todos daban sus muestras de afecto antes de su partida. Mientras tanto, Luna se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, buscando las palabras correctas para lo que diría.

"También los extrañaremos niños." Lynn Sr. vuelve a dejar a Lana en su lugar. "Pero no se pongan así, solo serán dos días." Suelta una pequeña carcajada; sin embargo, ellos también sentían tristeza en sus pechos por tener que separarse de sus amados hijos aunque sean solo unas 48 horas.

"Hagan sus tareas y nada de quedarse despiertos hasta tarde." Rita le lanza una mirada fruncida a la mayor de todas.

Todavía no habían mencionado nada sobre el castigo a Luna, tal vez lo olvidaron; entonces ya no era necesario dar su pequeño discurso. La rockera suspira aliviada en silencio y se suma al abrazo grupal que se había formado durante su discurso mental.

"¡El domingo a la noche los vemos, los amamos!" Con esas últimas palabras se retiran.

Oyen el motor de Vanzilla rugir y salir a toda marcha indicando su partida definitiva. No pasaron cinco segundos para que Lynn estallara de emoción.

"¡Pido saltar en la cama de mamá y papá primera!" Acelera su paso hacia el cuarto de sus padres.

"Oh no, niñita." Lori la toma del suéter. "No empieces con tus travesuras que la última vez la castigada fui yo." Se para sobre el sillón del living y alza la voz. "¡Escuchen todos, no quiero que ninguno se meta en líos porque no quiero quedarme sin mi celular por una semana DE NUEVO! ¡¿Entendieron?!"

"Sí...está bien..." Responden algunos.

"Pueden estar en sus habitaciones y hacer lo que quieran, EN SUS HABITACIONES." Dice intimidante. "Si alguien quiere hacer algo fuera de ella tendrá que venir a preguntarme."

"Bla, bla, ¡púdrete!" La deportista azota la mano de su hermana con una liga elástica, haciendo que su mano arda al rojo vivo.

"¡AHHHH!" La rubia la suelta y agita su mano en el aire tratando de aliviar el dolor. "¡LYNNNNNN!" Va tras ella.

"Uh oh." El resto sabía que eso no terminaría bien. De todas formas, creen que se lo merecía; el autoritarismo que imponía sobre ellos cada vez que se quedaba a cargo, aunque sea por el más corto de los tiempos, era insoportable. Y con cada oportunidad la situación empeoraba.

Por su parte, Luna chequea la hora, siendo ésta las nueve aproximadamente. Incluso luego de aquel sueño y de las palabras de su hermana, había decidido no decirle nada a sus padres y ahora sentía que debió haberlo hecho. _"Dios mío Luna, ¡¿qué te sucede?! Nunca habías estado tan indecisa." _Su conciencia le habla una vez más.

"Oye hermano, ¿te gustaría jugar algún videojuego?" Ignora sus pensamientos y decide matar el tiempo con su hermano favorito.

"¿De veras?" Voltea a verla sorprendido el chico. Sus juegos jamás habían sido motivo de entretenimiento para el resto de sus hermanas. Contadas fueron aquellas veces que ni lo recordaba con exactitud.

"Pues claro." Sonríe. _"Necesito despejar mi mente con algo fuera de lo común." _Ambos se dirigen a la habitación del peliblanco, quien llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Ruth, el sonido melódico del teléfono resuena por todas las habitaciones hasta que un señor con gorra y bigotes contesta. Fue una conversación bastante corta que no pasó de las veinte palabras ni los treinta segundos.

"¡Ruth! ¡¿Estás despierta?!"

Se oye una voz ronca desde el piso de arriba. "Sí, papá...más o menos..."

"Oh, pues recibiste un llamado y como no quise despertarte..." Seguían los gritos. "...tomé ese mensaje y ya lo tengo aquí preparado para cuando quieras saberlo." Todo esto lo acompañaba con gestos con la mano que complementaban sus palabras de una forma graciosa.

"Me despertaste de todas formas ahora, podrías haberlo hecho antes para contestar..."

"Jaja, ¡tienes razón! Bueno, baja hija que no quiero seguir forzando mi voz."

A los pocos minutos Ruth aparece aún con su pijama puesto y algo amargada. El padre estaba tomando un café mientras leía el periódico. "¿Quién era?"

"Tu amigo Ricky."

"Ah, ¿y qué quería?"

"Me dijo que te avise que no podrá venir a casa hoy a ensayar." Pasa las hojas lentamente, buscando algún titular que llame su atención.

"Ese tonto...me lo esperaba." La chica dice por lo bajo.

"¡Uh, exposición de perros este domingo!" Exclama el padre emocionado al leer un aviso.

"No entiendo por qué llamó aquí en vez de hablarme al celular." Continúa con su mal humor.

"Pues me dijo que la batería de su celular se rompió y por eso no lo hizo." Toma la taza. "Y otra cosa..." Bebe. "Hoy no estará disponible para la noche."

El rostro de su hija se paraliza de inmediato, olvidando por completo la modorra pero manteniendo su temperamento mañanero. Sus puños se cierran casi inconscientemente y un temblor le surca por todo el cuerpo. Al ver esta reacción, el padre agrega unas palabras más.

"Dijo que lo sentía."

El momento es cortado por otro llamado telefónico haciendo que ambos volteen a ver el aparato. Ruth se abalanza violentamente sobre el mismo para contestar pero es impedido por su padre.

"Wuu querida, baja esos estribos." La aparta hacia un lado y toma el teléfono.

"¡Quiero saber si es ese idiota otra vez, no puede hacernos esto!"

"Cálmate Ruth, y ve a cepillarte los dientes que tu aliento apesta." La chica se avergüenza un poco por eso pero bueno, sabe que eso le sucede a todos.

El padre contesta nuevamente. Esta conversación fue más extensa que la anterior, tanto así que cuando Ruth había regresado, su padre aún seguía al teléfono, riendo como si charlara con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Al verla de vuelta, la invita a tomar el aparato con señas y palabras mudas.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunta la chica entre dientes.

Su padre simplemente le entrega el aparato para que lo averigüe ella misma.

"Espero que no seas tú de nuevo, Ricky..." Habla con total agresividad para la confusión del otro.

_"¿Ruth, estás bien?"_ Es la voz de George.

"Ah, no realmente...disculpa amigo." Baja el tono de voz. "Tenemos una mala."

* * *

En la casa Loud, Luna preparaba sus cosas para ir a lo de su amiga

"Uf, espero no se repita eso..." Suspira mirando al exterior desde la ventana, recordando el mal trago de esa noche.

"Oye Luna." La llama su hermana Lori. "¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Cómo que a dónde voy? Ya lo sabes." Frunce el ceño.

"¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que nadie puede salir de casa mientras yo esté a cargo?" Le devuelve el gesto.

La rockera la ojea de arriba a abajo confundida. "¡Lynn, creo que te excediste con el golpe!" Le lanza un grito a la deportista que estaba atada al sillón en frente del televisor...apagado.

"¡Esto es abuso de poder!" Exclama. "¡Ya verás cuando le diga a mamá!"

La rubia mira la escena y levanta una ceja, luego vuelve a mirar a su hermana en la puerta. "¿De qué golpe hablas?"

"Lo de la mano...de alguna forma afectó tu cerebro. ¿No recuerdas lo que arreglamos?"

"Ya dije que nadie puede salir." Aparta su mirada dispuesta a retirarse de allí.

"¡¿Pero y qué hay de nuestro acuerdo?!" Luna comienza a enfadarse.

"Literalmente eso sigue en pie." Responde ya en las escaleras.

"Bah, a la mierda contigo, yo iré igual." Abre la puerta aunque dudosa.

"Haz lo que creas conveniente para ti." Le lanza una última pícara mirada antes desaparecer de su vista.

La rockera no lo podía creer, ¿tan dura se iba a poner con ella justo ahora? De la bronca, cierra la puerta con fuerza haciendo que retumbe en los oídos de los demás residentes allí. Lori asoma la cabeza para ver si se había ido o quedado. Efectivamente, aprecia lo segundo con otra sonrisa de engreída.

"Muy bien." Suelta Luna indignada. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Permanece en la puerta con la mano sobre el picaporte.

"Nada hermanita, solamente no quiero ser castigada por tus travesuras." Vuelve a irse.

"No te entiendo Lori." Voltea la mirada hacia donde estaba, esta vez con ojos caídos. "Hace unos días dijiste que estabas contenta por mi oportunidad de competir."

"¿Co...competir?" Se retrae y la mira fijamente. "¿No ibas a salir...con...?"

Luna levanta un ceja totalmente confundida. "¿De qué hablas?" La rubia ríe tontamente, allí sucedía algo raro... "Okay, ese golpe, o lo que haya sido, te afectó realmente."

"No...no...es que..." Titubea. "Yo creí que saldrías con ese nuevo chico que conociste."

De nuevo con ese tema...la rockera se sonroja. "¿Tú también creíste eso?"

"Bueno, cuando Leni lo dijo, literalmente pareció una tontería pero con el pasar de los días...comencé a creerlo, jeje."

"Estás totalmente equivocada hermana." La mira rechazadora. "¿Cuándo van a entender que es un amigo, integrante de nuestra banda?" Se cruza de brazos. "Además, en el caso hipotético que saliera con él..." Piensa dos veces. "...o con otra persona, ¿por qué no me hubieras dejado?"

"Emm..." La rubia se pone nerviosa y dirige sus ojos a todos lados menos a los de su hermana. Luna seguía esperando una respuesta, intimidándola con la mirada.

"¡Porque Lori quiere ser la primera en conseguir novio!" Exclama Leni bajando por las escaleras.

Luna abre los ojos y, luego de unos segundos, esboza una sonrisa. "Tú siempre tan oportuna hermana, jaja." Dice refiriéndose a la modista.

Lori estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro. "¡Leni!"

"No me digas que esa era la estupidez por la que no me dejabas salir..." Ríe ya más calmada de su enojo.

"¡Sí! En este momento está conociendo un chico apuesto latino, su nombre es-" Leni no pudo terminar la oración al sentir presionada la mano de su hermana sobre su boca.

La rockera comienza a reír a carcajadas de una forma exagerada. "Ay, ay Lori, a pesar de todo te quiero." Limpia una lágrima de su ojo derecho. "Me voy yendo, nos vemos más tarde chicos." Y después de tanto retraso y emociones cruzadas, Luna Loud finalmente sale de su hogar camino a su último ensayo para la gran noche. Gracias a ese pequeño contratiempo había olvidado por completo el temor que sentía de ser encontrada por sus padres, como había sucedido en el sueño. Llegada a su destino, se reúne con George, quien ya estaba allí, y Ruth para charlar sobre la no tan extraña ausencia de Ricky.

"Así como escuchas Luna." Concluye las últimas noticias la de cabellos morados.

"Una pena..." Comenta el chico.

"¿Saben qué? Deberíamos encararlo y preguntarle la verdad de sus vueltas." Demanda Luna en respuesta a su hartazgo por la actitud de su amigo. "Sinceramente no me convence eso de que está trabajando duro en su actuación y bla, bla."

"A mi menos." Declara una Ruth cruzada de brazos. "Y hoy ni siquiera dio una explicación, simplemente se borró."

"Bueno chicos, tenemos unas siete horas antes de nuestro debut." La castaña cheque su celular. "Y por lo visto, no podemos comunicarnos por mensaje porque su última conexión fue ayer."

"Por lo menos eso no lo mintió." Prosigue su amiga.

"Nuestra única opción es ir hasta su casa y averiguar qué demonios le sucede."

"Lo que sea por no perder nuestro sueño." Agrega George.

Y así, los tres adolescentes emprenden su camino a casa de Ricky para esclarecer las dudas acerca de sus constantes idas y vueltas. Aquella vez que ensayaron en casa de George, no solo había llegado demasiado tarde y olvidado su bajo, sino que luego se excusó diciendo que el trabajo del teatro le demandaba mucho tiempo, siendo recién el inicio. Es por eso que las chicas del grupo no creían del todo sus palabras. Respecto al último integrante unido, aún no tenía la confianza suficiente para quejarse de las vueltas de Ricky pero sí le molestaban mucho. Al llegar al vecindario donde el chico vivía, se cruzan a su madre que volvía de hacer algunas compras.

"¿Qué hay chicos?"

"Oh hola." Devuelven el saludo.

"Justo veníamos a su casa." Dice la Loud rockera.

"Ah, Ricky no está en casa ahora." Los tres chicos se miran entre sí con expresiones confusas. "¿No les dijo nada?"

"Am, la verdad no." Luna continúa tomando la palabra. "Hoy íbamos a ensayar en lo de Ruth pero su padre recibió una llamada de Ricky diciendo que no podía."

"Y nunca nos dijo por qué." Se une su amiga, luego piensa algo más. "¿Qué pasó con su celular?"

"Que yo sepa nada, ¿por qué?"

"Dijo que no podía comunicarse con nosotros porque la batería le fallaba." Sigue Ruth.

Hasta ahora solo permaneciendo oyente a la conversación, George lleva un dedo a su barbilla. "Hay algo extraño en todo esto."

"Bueno, si de algo les sirve, sé que esta noche tendrá un papel en un ensayo importante para una obra que realizará en el teatro local, dentro de dos meses." La mujer busca sus llaves. "Es raro que no les haya comentado nada."

Ruth sacaba sus conclusiones pensativa, mientras Luna responde. "Nos dijo que se había unido a un grupo de teatro pero de su escuela."

"Oh para nada, su escuela técnica no tiene eso por eso me consultó si podía unirse al teatro de Royal Woods." Ríe. "A mi también me sorprendió un poco, pero me alegra saber que al menos consiguió como amiga a una de sus compañeras de su ex-escuela que casualmente también va a su actual escuela."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál de ellas?"

"Ay no lo recuerdo." La madre procede a abrir la puerta.

Antes de continuar, Ruth interrumpe el momento bruscamente tomando de los brazos a sus amigos. "¡Muchas gracias señora Nielsen! Ahora debemos irnos."

"Oh okay, adiós chicos." Sus palabras apenas pudieron ser escuchadas debido a la prisa con la que la chica arrastró a sus amigos.

De nuevo en camino, la baterista del grupo corría a toda velocidad con sus amigos siguiéndola detrás, algo confundidos.

"Oye amiga, ¿qué tienes en mente?" Pregunta la Loud entre resoplidos.

"Ya sé a qué va todo esto." Afirma con determinación. "Al menos tú lo entenderás Luna." La castaña trataba de asimilar lo dicho por la madre de Ricky y las recientes ocurrencias, pero no podía llegar a una conclusión coherente. Tenía que esperar la revelación de Ruth. Mientras, George no entendía nada y simplemente les seguía la corriente.

Giran por una calle donde reinaba el silencio, se escuchaba el cantar de las aves y tan solo unas pocas personas paseaban por allí. Al observar con detenimiento los alrededores, Luna comienza a recordar algo de esa zona de la ciudad. No era de andar mucho por allí, pero algo le decía que sí había estado aunque sea un par de veces.

"¿Por qué me suena tanto este lugar?"

"Porque aquí vive Zara." La respuesta de su amiga la lleva hacia el recuerdo que, hasta el momento, por alguna razón había olvidado. Es decir, no había pasado mucho desde que habían asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zara Kindler, una de sus compañeras de la escuela media. Y de la que, claro, el chico gustaba pero no prestaba demasiada atención porque estaba más inmerso en su vida musical con sus amigos. Luna queda boquiabierta frente a lo que veía: la casa de la chica. "¿Ahora entiendes?" Ruth chasquea sus dedos en frente de ella para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

La Loud simplemente balbucea las palabras clave de todo el misterio. "Escuela técnica...teatro...compañera de su ex-escuela."

"Exacto hermana." Ruth había conseguido armar el rompecabezas.

"¿Ustedes dicen que Ricky se separó de ustedes para seguir a la chica que le gusta a una escuela técnica, y unirse a un grupo de teatro con el fin de tenerla más cerca?" George rasca su cabeza confuso.

Ambas chicas lo miran perplejas. "Eso...mismo." Dice Ruth. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

El chico sonríe tímidamente. "Pues creo que...percibo rápido las cosas jeje."

"Entonces tú dices que Ricky se encuentra aquí ahora mismo." Vuelve a hablar Luna.

"Meh, es una posibilidad." Se encoje de hombros. "¿Dónde más podría estar ensayando si no es con su amiguita?"

Los tres rockeros pasan los siguientes veinte segundos parados en frente de la puerta sin mover un músculo.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Pregunta George.

"Tocar y averiguar si está allí."

"Ajá, ¿y quién lo hará?" Fue el turno de Luna de preguntar. "Si seguimos aquí parados sin hacer nada, corremos el riesgo de que alguien salga y nos vea como raritos."

"Tienes razón." Concuerda su amiga aunque sin hacer esfuerzos por cambiar ese estado de quietud.

Inadvertidamente, el sonido del timbre suena. Para la sorpresa de ambas chicas, su amigo había sido quien finalmente se animó.

"Por favor, ¿qué esperaban, que nos llamara él?"

La puerta se abre revelando a una chica alta de piel bronceada con cabello largo rubio. Vestía una camisa con cuello floreada y de mangas largas, pantalones cortos color negro, medias visibles blancas y zapatos negros. Al rededor de la cintura tenía atada una camisa blanca. Luego de observar por unos segundos al trío su rostro se enciende de alegría.

"¡Chicas, qué sorpresa tenerlas aquí!"

"Hola Zara." Saludan ambas. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Durante los años en la escuela primaria, Luna y Ruth se llevaban muy bien con Zara pero no la consideraban una amiga. Sabían que era una compañera bastante sociable y amable pero el exceso de confianza que la chica tenía para con los demás era algo molesto para su gusto.

"¡Yo genial! ¿Qué hay de ustedes, a qué escuela van ahora?" Prosigue con entusiasmo.

"Pues...a la Escuela Secundaria de Royal Woods." Contesta Luna.

"Oh, esa es a la que asiste la mayoría, claro jiji." Cubre su sonrisa con la mano. "¿Y qué las trae por aquí?"

"Para serte sinceros, vinimos a buscar a Ricky." Luna va directamente al grano. Zara permanece con la boca en forma de 'o'. "Si te preguntas cómo sabemos que está aquí, es una larga historia."

"Disculpen por interrumpirlos chicos pero necesitamos hablar con él ahora mismo." Se suma Ruth.

La chica cambia su expresión de sorpresa por una gran sonrisa y acompaña la respuesta con un gesto de su mano. "No hay ningún problema chicos, ahora lo llamo." Se retira.

Los tres amigos quedan en espera de su cuarto integrante mientras comentan algunas cosas.

"Finalmente lo encontramos." Ruth agita sus puños sintiéndose victoriosa.

"George, disculpa que tengas que estar entre medio de todo esto. Sabemos que Ricky aún no es de tu confianza y menos lo es traerte a la casa de una chica totalmente desconocida."

"Descuiden hermanas, lo que sea por la banda." Guiña un ojo y hace un gesto de pistola.

Al rato, Ricky se presenta en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esta vez no había tenido escapatoria y ahora debía dar una explicación coherente acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ho-hola chicos." Agita su mano. "Sé que todo esto es raro..." Mira hacia un costado. "...pero puedo explicarlo." De brazos cruzados, Luna y Ruth lo observan fijamente con el ceño fruncido. George también lo esperaba pero escondiendo su molestia. "No quiero engañarlas más de lo que lo he hecho chicas, por eso les contaré toda la verdad desde el comienzo."

"Te escuchamos." Lo apresura Luna.

"Esa decisión repentina de cambiar de escuela no fue producto de mis padres sino mía, en realidad nunca me gustaron las escuelas técnicas...lo hice por otro motivo."

"Lo sabía." Interrumpe la de cabello morado.

"Shh, comentarios para después Ruth." La calla Luna.

"Allí no existe ningún club de teatro, me anoté en un grupo externo a la escuela, y ni siquiera me gusta actuar...también lo hice por otro motivo." Se notaban los nervios invadiendo a Ricky. "Y todo eso lleva a una verdad...que surgió de esas mentiras, esta noche realmente no podré asistir a la batalla de bandas por tener que hacer el ensayo de la obra." Suspira. "Y todo lo hice por-"

"Lo sabemos Ricky." Esta vez lo interrumpe Luna.

"Hey, dijiste que-" Ruth es silenciada por George.

"No hace falta que lo digas justo en la puerta de su casa. Lo entendemos...aunque no fue tu mejor movimiento." Esto hace que el chico agache la cabeza de la vergüenza. "Nos encantaría que puedas venir esta noche pero si realmente quieres pasarlo con ella, hazlo." Ricky nota la decepción en sus caras. "No creo que tengamos el tiempo suficiente para charlar esto ahora, teniéndola allí adentro esperándote. Deberíamos hacerlo en otra ocasión amigo. Solo eso."

Con esas duras pero acertadas palabras, los tres chicos dan media vuelta y comienzan su retorno. Sin embargo, antes de que partieran, Ricky vuelve a hablar, esta vez más dolido. "Disculpen por todo, se los recompensaré." Luego dirige la mirada a George. "Siento haberte metido en todo esto hermano. Espero que no me odies por ello."

Esas palabras denotaban con claridad su decisión, lo que significaba que no habría debut esta noche. Con caras largas y, sobre todo, completamente defraudados por su amigo, los tres rockeros se retiran hacia sus casas, sin saber lo que harían ahora que su sueño se había ido por la borda.

* * *

**Uff, bueno, al fin pude actualizar esta historia. Las razones por las que tardé demasiado están dichas en la última actualización de mi otro fanfic de TLH. Y como allí prometí, se vendrá una actualización más de cada una en un par de semanas, o tal vez menos.**

**N/A****: Como ven, no cumplí con lo que dije en el capítulo anterior sobre la segunda parte de 'Encuentros'. En un principio lo iba a hacer pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo porque necesitaba meter esto en el medio, y no tenía sentido que este capítulo de casi 7k palabras esté incluido en el ya mencionado. No solo no tenía nada que ver sino que también lo hubiera hecho demasiado largo (no es que tenga problema con capítulos largos, sino que si tratan temas o momentos distintos, a mi gusto no deberían estar juntos).**

**Otra cosa: ya estoy por el cuarto capítulo de esta historia que asegura tener ship de Luna y Sam pero...¿dónde carajo está Sam? Bueno, créanme que yo también estoy ansioso por hacer que aparezca de una vez por todaaaaaas, pero la realidad es que una persona no cae del cielo así como si nada...¿o sí? Como sea, las cosas en la vida de Luna tienen que tener una explicación de por qué son como las conocemos actualmente, y por eso me tomaré el tiempo necesario para 'explicar' cada una de ellas. De todas formas, no falta mucho...jeje.**

**Ahora una cosa que no tiene nada que ver con la historia: comenzó la cuarta temporada y el spin-off de los Casagrandes, ¿qué opinan de eso? Les diré lo que yo pienso: si bien no me gustó que la nueva familia ocupe espacio en la nueva temporada de TLH con sus nueve episodios, les juro que estoy amando el desarrollo que le están dando y, más aún, los nuevos personajes introducidos. De hecho estaba pensando en-**

**Solo eso por hoy, espero que lo disfruten, ¡y nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
